UNA NOCHE LOCA
by angels46
Summary: ¿Pueda la locura de una noche cambiar tu vida? Hermione y Cedric contestarán a esta pregunta.
1. Primera noche loca

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**UNA NOCHE LOCA:**

**1-****Primera noche loca:**

Adoraba su vestido. Era así de sencillo. Pero si su vestido le parecía precioso, que decir de sus zapatos. Eran un par de joyas. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y salió decidida a comerse el mundo, o lo que era lo mismo, hacer la mejor entrevista de su vida. Ese día, dejó atrás sus rutinas y cogió un taxi. Llegó a la city financiera de Londres y elevó la vista hacia el edificio donde podía decidirse su futuro. Cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza y caminó con paso decidido hacia el interior. Esperó pacientemente al ascensor, pulsó la tecla y miró su curriculum una vez más.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?-

-Hola...tenía una entrevista de trabajo-Dijo intentando sonar segura.

-¿Para que puesto?-

-Sección de contabilidad, analista financiera.-Dijo mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Mmm...el jefe no ha podido coger el avión, pero la persona por la que puede hacer esta entrevista se la hará-Hermione quiso pegarla, esa mujer era tonta, parecía que contestar llamadas era el ombligo del mundo.-Al fondo a la derecha.-Hermione avanzó con paso seguro.

-Pase-Dijo una voz firme.

-Hola...soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. Venía por la entrev...-

-Como todas...pasa.-Dijo con un suspiro.-¿Curriculum?-Dijo sin dejar que se sentara. Hermione se lo tendió.-A ver...escasa experiencia, brillantes notas...buen gusto con la ropa...pero esto no es un desfile de moda...siéntate.-Hermione intentó calmarse, no perder los nervios.-Visto lo visto, eres la mejor opción. Estarás dos semanas de prueba, conmigo de supervisora y luego veremos si continuas.-

-Bien.-

-Vete a recursos humanos, con esto y te harán la tarjeta para fichar, la tarjeta para entrar al edificio y te guiarán al despacho. Después de comer te hablaré de tus funciones.-Hermione asintió.-¿A qué esperas?-La castaña se levantó como un resorte. Esa mujer la ponía nerviosa.

0O0O0O0

Salir del edificio a las cinco de la tarde fue un alivio. ¿Cómo podían aguantar a esa mujer?

-¿Si?-Contestó al teléfono.-¡Si! Tenías razón el vestido ha sido perfecto, ¡tengo el puesto! Bueno, estoy en prueba, pero será mio. Vamos a celebrarlo esta noche. Perfecto, en mi casa os espero.-Noche de chicas, la verdad es que lo necesitaba.

No sabía cuantos chupitos se había bebido ya, todo empezó porque un grupo de chicos les invitó y después decidieron no cambiar. La cuestión es que no podía dejar de mirarle, vale estaba mintiendo, sus manos querían más y había empezado a jugar con el pelo de su nuca mientras él la besaba...y había cerrado los ojos, por lo que no le veía mucho, aunque con los ojos abiertos tampoco...debía confesarlo. Hacía años que no perdía tanto el control, pero Astoria se casaba, Ginny estaba embarazada y ella ¡tenía trabajo!

Todavía podía recordar las risas y los gritos de sus amigas cuando él le invitó a bailar. No llegó a despedirse de ellas. Y ahora estaba allí, podría decirse que disfrutando de un baile privado con ese chico, con cuerpo de dios. Ahora solo quedaban imágenes sin sentido o eso esperaba porque no podía creerse que le hubiera atado las manos al cabecero con su corbata...o que él le hubiera besado precisamente ahí...o que...¡un momento! Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un peso muerto en su estómago. Se giró lentamente y el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

-Duerme un poco más-Hermione tenía la boca seca, tenía cierto dolor de cabeza y los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron.

-¿Tu? ¡Eres tu!-Dijo histérica. Él abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Hermione?-

-Diggory-Dijo atrayendo la sábana hacia ella y enrojeciendo. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Creo que puedes llamarme Cedric...-Dijo sonriendo ante la reacción de la chica.

-¡Nn-no te acerques!-Dijo al ver que él tenía intención de hacerlo. Justo cuando iba a responder el teléfono sonó.

-¿Si? Eh...si, me he dormido. Llegaré lo antes posible-Hermione se giró, cubriéndose con la sábana y buscó su bolso. Lo localizó al lado de la puerta y bufó. Miró por la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Llego tarde a mi trabajo...bueno ni eso, ayer empecé el periodo de prueba...-

-Yo también voy tarde, si quieres te acerco donde sea.-

-De acuerdo-Dijo mientras se levantaba abrazando la sábana.

-Segunda puerta-Dijo mientras sonreía. Hermione entró y se refugió en la ducha. Según se duchaba pudo verse ciertas marcas de la noche anterior, cuando salió se quedó pálida. ¿Qué narices iba a usar ahora? Salió envuelta en una toalla y Cedric le esperaba con el desayuno y sonriendo.-Espero que te sirva-Dijo tendiéndola una bolsa.

-Pp-pero...-

-Desayuna y nos vamos.-Hermione se bebió el café y se metió de nuevo al baño para vestirse. Se sorprendió de que él hubiera acertado con su talla y su gusto. Sin pensarlo más salió y vio a Cedric anudándose la corbata, enrojeciendo en el acto al recordar lo que ella había hecho con una parecida a esa la noche anterior. Él le guiñó un ojo y le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

El camino hacia el coche fue en completo silencio, Hermione miraba fijamente cualquier punto menos a él y él, a ella.-¿Dónde te acerco?-

-Al edificio de Z&M-Cedric frenó en seco.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Al edificio Z&M-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿En donde estás de prueba?-

-Ss-sector financiero.-Cedric sonrió.

-Coge las carpetas y sígueme la corriente.-Dijo mientras entraban al edificio. Hermione obedeció. Le siguió hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-¡Tu, niña irresponsable!-La castaña se tensó.

-Kate...¿por qué llamas irresponsable a mi nueva analista financiera?-Dijo Cedric y Hermione agarró más fuerte las carpetas para no caerse de la impresión.

-Yo sigo siendo TU analista financiera, Diggory.-

-No pretendía ofenderte, Walcott. Ayer me informaron que habías elegido sustituta y esta mañana le pedí que desayunáramos juntos para que sepa como trabajo. Una buena elección Kate, no esperaba menos de ti. Seguro que en el departamento comercial estarán encantados de tenerte. Ahora si nos disculpas, seguiremos con los informes.-Puso una mano en la espalada de Hermione para indicarla que caminara y cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron en su despacho.

-Tt-tu...-

-Kate puede dar un poco de miedo pero no es mala.-Dijo sentándose y quitándose la chaqueta.-Bien, empecemos con los informes.-Hermione seguía sin moverse.-Ah, por si no te lo dijo. Tu despacho será ese-Dijo señalando la puerta de la derecha. Estamos siempre en contacto, subdirectora. Debes ser brillante para que Kate te haya cogido sin experiencia...-Hermione seguía en shock.

-¡Granger!-

-Si Kate, está aquí-Dijo Cedric pulsando un botón del teléfono.

-Dile que venga, sigue en prueba y hay mucho que debe saber. Los informes los miras tu solo hasta que yo pueda ir.-Hermione soltó las carpetas en una de las sillas y fue hacia el despacho de Kate. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y antes de llegar a tocar el pomo, Cedric la dejó paralizada.

-Te espero para comer, señorita Granger.-Dijo antes de darle un sueve cachete en el culo.-Por cierto, me autofelicito por mi gusto, esa falda te hace ver más apetecible aun.-

-¡Granger, que no tienes que caminar medio planeta, por Merlín!-

-Lo siento.-Kate ni la miró.

-Empieza a empaquetar mis cosas-

-¿Perdón?-

-Que empieces a meter todas mis cositas en esas preciosas cajitas.-Dijo rodando los ojos.-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-No voy a hacerlo-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Perdón?-

-Estoy aquí como analista financiera no para hacerte recados. Eso ya lo hice de becaria, gracias.-

-¡Wow!-Dijo mientras aplaudía.-Conozco a tres personas que te han hablado así: mi hijo, el socio de mi hijo y tu director financiero...llegarás alto.-

-Gg-gracias señor Malfoy.-

-Kate, te esperan en tu nuevo destino.-Dijo sonriendo.-Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Granger.-Dijo Lucius antes de salir.

-Deberás apañártelas solita-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Apostamos cuánto durarás?-Dijo sonriendo mientras a un toque de su varita todo entraba en las cajas.

-Perderías la apuesta.-Dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-Habría que verlo, te doy un mes...y tiró hacia lo alto.-Kate salió del despacho diciendo cosas entre dientes y cerrando de un portazo. Hermione se dejó caer en la silla y cerró los ojos.

-¡Buh!-

-¡Ah!-

-¿Qué tal señora subdirectora?-Dijo Astoria feliz.

-Muerta-

-Perfecto, quedamos para comer y así ponemos fecha al día de la búsqueda de vestido de damas de honor. Avisaré a Pansy y a Ginny. ¡Qué soso tienes el despacho! Iremos también a por cosas para decorarlo...¿no te importa que me quede aquí hasta que Draco salga de la reunión, verdad?-

-Tengo que robartela un momento.-Hermione enrojeció a la vez que Astoria sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Sin problemas-Dijo mientras Hermione se levantaba fulminando a los dos.

-Creía que teníamos una cita para comer, pero una cena siempre es mejor. ¿Las ocho te parece bien?-

-No-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Ocho y media?-

-No voy a comer ni a cenar contigo, Diggory-Cedric sonrió.-Si tienes algo que decirme que esté relacionado con el trabajo bien, sino tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Entiendo...Kate se ha ido antes de tiempo, asique si necesitas algo me lo pides a mi o a mi secretaria. ¿Bea?-La chica que el día anterior fue tan "simpática" con ella entró con el brillo de labios recién dado.-Te presento a la nueva subdirectora, hasta que ella elija su secretaria, todo lo que necesite estará a tu cargo.-

-¡Oh! Perfecto-Dijo sonriendo a Cedric y fulminándola con la mirada.-Le llevaré al despacho los curriculums-

-Bea, tengo que salir un momento-

-Le recuerdo que en una hora tiene reunión.-

-Lo se, déjale todos los informes para que pueda mirarlos. Vendrás a la primera reunión de departamentos para que veas como funcionan.-

-También se los llevaré al despacho-Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione.

Cuando regresó a su despacho estaba de los nervios, ¿podría sobrevivir allí?

-¡¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Astoria.-Así puedes mirar a la ciudad y tienes más luz natural. Además no queda tan artificial como la otra decoración.-

-Ee-esta perfecto-Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Se puede?-Dijo Bea.

-Claro.-La chica avanzó hasta la mesa y dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en los brazos.

-Feliz hora antes de la reunión-Dijo sonriendo.

oO0OoOo

Cedric llegó a la floristería y se encontró con Draco.

-¿Una chica?-Dijo Draco.-¡Esto si que es una novedad! Blaise, ¿Blaise?-

-¿Si? ¡Anda, Cedric, ¿eso son margaritas?-Dijo alzando las cejas.

-Si y si-Dijo mirándolos a ambos.

-Asique por eso nos has dejado tirados hoy...mal amigo.-Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

-¿La conozco?-

-¿Prometeis no meteros si yo no os pido ayuda?-Ambos asintieron.

-Trabajo con ella.-

-¡Tío, creí que no caerías en manos de tu secretaria!-Dijo Blaise.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, NO!-Dijo Cedric.

-Es nueva...es la nueva Kate-

-Todavía no entiendo que he hecho para merecerla, esa mujer es escalofriante-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Tu nueva Kate?-Dijo Draco antes de romper a reir.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya lo verás...-Dijo mientras sonreía.-Deja esas y llévate una preciosa rosa roja.-Dijo tendiéndosela.-La tarjeta supongo que podrás escribirla solo...-

-Muy gracioso.-Dijo Cedric molesto.

-Vas a tener que trabajar duro...prepárate a recibir no tras no.-

-Peor que Granger no puede ser...lo intenté todo y lo máximo que logré es pasar de "no Zabini" a "olvídalo Blaise", aunque luego me ayudó con Pansy...-Draco volvió a reirse.

oOoOoOo

Hermione caminaba nerviosa al lado de Cedric. Se había leído los informes dos veces, había conseguido memorizar algunos datos, pero sabía que no estaba preparada y eso la ponía histérica.

-Sólo vienes a observar, no te preocupes.-Dijo Cedric que no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Esperaba que a la vuelta, la rosa hubiera llegado. No pudo evitar tensarse cuando Blaise hizo ese comentario...prefirió alejar los celos, era estúpido ya que Pansy Parkinson tenía a Blaise comiendo de su mano.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo el moreno.

-Hola Blaise-

-¡Qq-qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Trabajo aquí...desde ayer. Departamento financiero.-El moreno miró a Cedric y luego a Hermione.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Puedes venir un momento?-Cedric rodó los ojos y Hermione se quedó sola y con los nervios en aumento.

-¿Ella? ¡Estas de coña, no?-

-No, es ella.-Blaise le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas y suspiró.

-Suerte amigo.-

-Me vas a adorar-Dijo Draco.-Hoy comemos en mi despacho, nos lo pasaremos bien.-Dicho esto entró a la sala de reuniones y saludó a Hermione que se veía un poco tensa.

oOoOoOo

Cuando la reunión terminó, Hermione salió disparada a su despacho dispuesta a coger su bolso y llegar puntual a comer, pero algo la dejó paralizada. En el escritorio había una única y preciosa rosa roja. Cogió la tarjeta con manos temblorosas y enrojeció mientras la leía.

_Si he de pedirte una cita formalmente, lo haré con tal de conseguir un si de esa preciosa boquita que hace cosas enloquecedoras. Por cierto, ¿sabes que tu precioso sujetador sigue en mi poder? Si quieres recuperarlo te invito a cenar a mi casa. Dejaré que vuelvas a usar mi corbata si eso te hace feliz._

_CD_

¡¿Pero que se creía? ¿Por qué iba a querer ella repetir? Iría a esa maldita casa, recuperaría su ropa y saldría de allí para no volver nunca, eso haría. Cogió la rosa dispuesta a tirarla, pero su mano no la obedeció. Realmente era preciosa. La dejó con cuidado en el escritorio y salió antes de que tuviera que cruzarse con ese engreído. Cedric solo llegó a verla mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-Bueno...¿por qué te vamos a adorar?-

-Ahora lo vereis...-

Hermione llegó a casa de Astoria y ésta la recibió con un abrazo.

-¡Herms!-Gritó Pansy.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo ella abrazándola.

-Solo falta Ginny, dijo que vendría un poquito tarde.-Informó Astoria.

-¿Pero qué...?-Dijeron Blaise y Cedric.

-Hechicé sutilmente a Astoria para ayudarte, asique pedí comida al japonés que hay cerca y solo nos queda disfrutar de una comida de chicas...-

-¿Qué sacas tu con esto?-Dijo Blaise.

-Bueno...seguro que hablan de la boda...sshh-Dijo al ver que hablaban las chicas.

-Bueno...no nos vas a contar nada...¿qué tal, mucha resaca?-Dijo Pansy riéndose.

-Jaja...me tomé una poción para el dolor de cabeza...aunque Beatriz, la secretaria, creo que me lo ha devuelto. ¡Es tan argh! Estaba leyéndome los informes y entra y me pone un periódico delante de las narices, en la sección de deporte...-

-¡Será zorra!-Dijo Pansy.

-Remató la cosa diciendome con esa voz nasal "Espero que no llores al verle con las animadoras" Esta misma tarde elijo a alguien.-Dijo molesta.

-Despídela, nadie la soporta-Dijo Blaise. Cedric se llevó el dedo a la boca para callarle.

-¿Te lo elegimos nosotras? Podrías tener un secretario, guapo y que esté para comérselo.-Los chicos gruñeron.

-No quiero a ningún chico cerca de mi.-Dijo Hermione con amargura.

-¡Oh vamos! Dijimos que no tomarías esa actitud y ayer lo hiciste muy bien. Además Cedric Diggory es perfecto. ¡Tengo una idea! Acudirás a la invitación que te hizo ese gorila e irás con él. ¡Será perfecto!-

-¡Estás loca! Primero no pienso acudir a ningún sitio que me invite Viktor Krum, segundo no pienso ir a ningún sitio con Cedric Diggory y tercero, ¿podrías entenderme un poco? Mira Astoria, se que te preocupas por mi y lo agradezco-Dijo Hermione.-Pero yo no quiero más chicos egocéntricos y con ganas de comerse el mundo. Estuve dos años con Ronald y...-

-¿Hablando de mi hermano?-Dijo Ginny saliendo de la chimenea.

-Más o menos, no interrumpas-Dijo Pansy.

-Bien, como decía...estuve dos años con Ronald y año y medio mi relación tenía tres personas no dos, como debería haber sido. Después de eso, aguante estúpidos e interminables partidos de Quidditch, cogí trasladores y estudiaba por la noche para poder estar con Viktor y mi gran recompensa fue encontrarle un dia, que supuestamente el equipo tenía concentración y no podía verme, con no una, ¡dos animadoras! Si vuelvo a dejar que un chico se acerque a mi será un chico dulce, atento y que de verdad me quiera y me haga sentir como una reina.-

-Pero Cedric Diggory...-Intervino Ginny.

-Cedric Diggory no es dulce, atento y dudo mucho que me ame. Ayer bebí algo más de lo aconsejable y no niego que la noche fue fanástica pero ya esta. Estoy cansada de niñatos...para vosotras es fácil, Harry te adora Ginny. Draco es un engreído pero por ti haría cualquier cosa y Blaise, aunque le costó admitirlo, te ama con locura; vosotras teneis vuestros chicos perfectos y yo, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, me niego a bajar el listón a un chico que no sea perfecto. No quiero más relaciones a tres bandas, no quiero sufrir más...¡¿tan difícil es de comprender?-Dijo molesta.

-¡Oh, encontrarás a ese chico, Herms!-Dijo Ginny abrazándola.

-Espero...pero Cedric no lo es.-Dijo buscando algo en el bolso. Les tendió la tarjeta y Pansy sonrió.

-¿Qué historia tienes con cierta corbata?-

-Leyendo lo escrito, leer entre líneas...yo solo veo una cosa.-

-Vale, puede que ahora solo quiera sexo pero quizás...-Dijo Pansy.

-¡Pero yo no lo quiero! No quiero un luego quizás...lo quiero todo y lo quiero desde el inicio.-

Cedric no sabía que decir, Blaise estaba impresionado y Draco se arrepentía un poco de invadir su intimidad. Aunque parecía que Hermione estaba feliz, estaba dolida.

-Vaya...-

-¡Menudos cabrones!-Dijo Blaise.

-Bueno ya está bien de hablar de mi...¡hablemos de tu boda!-Dijo mirando a Astoria.

-¡No encuentro el vestido! Tan difícil es que tengan lo que yo pido. Pansy me lo diseñó y no encuentro quien me lo haga...-

-Si te casaras tres meses después yo te lo haría, pero antes no tengo ni tela, ni lugar donde hacerlo ni nada...-

-¿Por qué no le dices a Draco que os casais un poco más tarde?-

-¡Por qué mi madre y mi suegra eligen todo, la fecha, el lugar, hasta mis votos!-Dijo comenzando a llorar.-Yo no quiero esa boda, no quiero tantos invitados ni nada. Yo solo quiero casarme con Draco, rodeados de la gente que quiero y sin que ese momento tan especial de mi vida, salga en Corazón de Bruja. Pero Draco nunca lleva la contraria a su madre, cuando puede venir a ver algo de la boda, está pegado al puto teléfono que no deja de sonar...¿por qué Blaise no se hace cargo, son socios, no?-

-Astoria...respira...-Dijo Ginny.

-A ver...¿tu quieres ese vestido, no?-Ella asintió.-Pansy te lo va a hacer, shhh, no he terminado. ¿Quieres una ceremonia sencilla e íntima?-Astoria volvió a asentir.-Habla con Draco y que tu madre y tu suegra se jodan. ¡Es tu vida, Astoria! T-U-Y-A, ¿está claro?-

-Gracias Herms.-Dijo la rubia.-¿Por qué no tendré algo de tu carácter?-

-Mejor no lo tengas...hay días que ni yo misma me aguanto...-Las cuatro empezaron a reirse.

-Bueno...pues acabo de tener una idea.-Informó Pansy.-Nosotras te vamos a organizar tu boda, tu solo elegirás opciones, pero nada más. Empieza a escribir tus votos e ignora al Duo Perfecto.-

-Pp-pero...-

-No hay peros, es genial. Iremos las cuatro y tendrás la boda de tus sueños. Ese día es muy importante, es tu día, Astoria. Yo adoro el día de mi boda, todo fue perfecto. No lo cambiaría por nada y si ese día no es perfecto te arrepentirás siempre porque no podrás cambiarlo. Lo importante es que Draco esté allí y que tu estés allí. Nosotros estaremos y la gente que os quiere, irá y si no, es que no os quiere.-

-¡Oh chicas!-Dijo feliz.-¡Voy a ver a Draco!-

-Te acompaño, de vuelta a la oficina.-Dijo Hermione.

-Draco...-

-No tenía ni idea...-Dijo el rubio.-Pensé que era la boda que ella quería...-

-Tengo que irme.-Dijo Cedric.

-Tu también, no tardarán en llegar.-Blaise asintió.

oOoOoOo

Astoria llegó a la oficina de Draco y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la besó.

-Dd-draco.-Dijo sorprendida. El rubio guardó su varita y volvió a besarla.

-Te he echado de menos.-Dijo el rubio.

-Tt-tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Astoria feliz.

-Dime.-Draco se sentó con ella en sus piernas y dejó que le contara su idea de la boda. Él fingió no saber nada y sonrió al verla feliz.-Pediré que me liberen la agenda y nos vamos a ver sitios, ¿te parece?-Astoria le besó.

oOoOoOo

Hermione entró en su despacho y se sentó, buscando los curriculums. Segundos después llegó Cedric.

-¿Se puede?-Dijo nervioso.

-Dime.-Dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.-Hermione le miró de golpe.-Te he traido tus cosas, siento si te he ofendido, no quiero que pienses que no me importas.-Hermione estaba atónita.-Se que no lo he demostrado, ayer ambos estábamos muy ocupados y hoy te traté como un idiota. Me encantaría conocerte, Hermione.-

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el Cedric de esta mañana?-Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Cenarías conmigo, hoy?-

-Ya decía yo que no estaba muy lejos...-Cedric sonrió.

-Para conocernos.-Hermione sonrió.

-Lo siento...pero no.-Cedric sonrió.

-Otra vez será.-Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole otra rosa.

-Cedric...-

-Sshh.-Dijo colocándole un dedo en la boca.-Ya te dejo trabajar.-Hermione se quedó flotando un buen rato. Ese Cedric si que le gustaba...esa mezcla de atento y engreído...negó con la cabeza y volvió a los curriculums.

**oOoOoOo**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste este fic. **

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí: GRACIAS!**

**Agradeceré saber vuestra opinión.**

**Mañana actualizo Paciencia.**

**BESOS!**


	2. El Pacto

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**UNA NOCHE LOCA:**

**2-****El ****Pacto:**

Astoria quería saltar de alegría, Draco no había puesto ninguna pega, había pedido que le liberaran la agenda y ahora caminaban hacia el ascensor para ir a ver un sitio para su boda.

-Ahora mismo voy, tengo que coger unas carpetas.-Astoria bufó pero aceptó. Decidió ir a ver a Hermione y se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.-Hermione le miró de golpe y Astoria se escondió para no interrumpir.-Te he traido tus cosas, siento si te he ofendido, no quiero que pienses que no me importas.-Hermione estaba atónita y Astoria sonreía con suficiencia, si ella decía que Diggory era el chico, es porque lo era.-Se que no lo he demostrado, ayer ambos estábamos muy ocupados, algo borrachos...y hoy te traté como un idiota. Me encantaría conocerte, Hermione.-

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el Cedric de esta mañana?-Dijo sorprendida. Astoria rodó los ojos.

-¿Cenarías conmigo, hoy?-

-Ya decía yo que no estaba muy lejos...-Cedric sonrió.

-Para conocernos.-Hermione sonrió.

-Lo siento...pero no.-Cedric sonrió y Astoria bufó, ¿es que era tonta? ¡Tenía que decir que si! Le hizo unas señas a Pansy para que se acercara y la morena obedeció. Iba decirle que era tonta por esconderse pero no llegó a hacerlo.

-Otra vez será.-Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole otra rosa.

-Cedric...-

-Sshh.-Dijo colocándole un dedo en la boca.-Ya te dejo trabajar.-Hermione se quedó flotando un buen rato.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?-Pansy salió del escondite improvisado y habló en susurros.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué por qué has dicho que no?-

-Chicas...-

-Si, ya nos has dicho lo del chico perfecto, pero es que ¡no te das cuenta que lo tienes delante!-Dijo molesta.

-Pansy...-Dijo Astoria.-Estás siendo muy dura. Blaise estuvo ahí para ti durante años y no fue hasta que le oiste hablar de Hermione que te distes cuenta que estaba ahí...-

-Oh claro, habló la señorita lucidez...¿cuántas veces saliste con Draco antes de aceptar que no lo hacía porque su hermana le pidió que se encargara de ti? ¡Ya recuerdo, cuando despertaste en su cama!-

-¡Chicas!-Dijo la castaña al ver la situación.

-Por lo menos yo me di cuenta y no me fui a la cama de otro por celos...-

-Eso es...-

-¡Chicas!-Dijo molesta.-Quereis dejar de tiraros cuchillos...-Ambas Slytherins se miraron y asintieron.

-Señorita Granger, ha llegado esto para usted.-Dijo mientras entraba con un ramo de margaritas.-Pansy y Astoria sonrieron y Hermione se tensó.

-Gracias Bea.-Cogió la tarjeta esperando confundirse, solo había una persona que le regalaba margaritas a pesar de que a ella no le entusiasmaban.

_¡Lo siento! Por favor, contesta a mis llamadas o cartas o déjame verte. Sabes que te quiero._

_VK_

Hermione las soltó como si quemaran y Pansy le quitó la tarjeta. Hermione estaba furiosa y Astoria llamó a Draco antes de cogerla de la mano y desaparecerse. El rubio parpadeó sorprendido antes de colgar. "Lo siento cariño, urgencia de chicas" fue hasta el despacho de Granger para ver si sabía algo y lo encontró vacio, con un ramo de margaritas pisoteado.

-Vamos a ver...que te dije yo de las margaritas...-Dijo Draco.

-¿Margaritas?-

-¿No le has enviado un ramo de margaritas a Granger?-

-No, claro que no.-Dijo el castaño.

-Pues tienes un problema.-Cedric se lavantó y entró en el despacho de la castaña para ver el ramo destrozado. Draco empezó a mirar sobre el escritorio y sonrió al dar con lo que buscaba.

_¡Lo siento! Por favor, contesta a mis llamadas o cartas o déjame verte. Sabes que te quiero._

_VK_

-Urgencia de chicas...-Susurró Draco.

-¿Eh?-

-Astoria ha suspendido nuestra cita por una urgencia de chicas, asique esto-Dijo señalando la tarjeta y las flores.-Han sido los culpables...-

-Creo que no debería intentarlo...-

-¡Ten un poco de orgullo y huevos!-Dijo el rubio.-¡Invítala a salir!-

-Me ha dicho que no.-

-Pues sigue así hasta que te diga que si y sino le engañas diciendo que es por trabajo y te la llevas un fin de semana por ahí...mira, solo te vi medio así con Chang y ahora pareces ilusionado y, por mi propio bien, Astoria cree que eres el chico perfecto para Granger y le prometí que te ayudaría, asique...¿podrías intentarlo?-

-¿Ilusionado dices?-

-Aja.-

-Déjame trabajar, jefe-Dijo Cedric con una media sonrisa. Draco asintió. En cuanto el rubio salió, Cedric suspiró. Era obvio que Hermione no había sido otra más de sus "conquistas" era la primera chica por la que sentía ese conquilleo, abrazarla mientras dormía le había gustado, quizás demasiado. Cuando escuchó a Hermione hablar...le había recordado demasiado a él, dolido. Sin embargo, su actitud había sido algo diferente, había protegido su corazón a cal y canto cuando Cho, tras toda la euforia del Torneo, le había dejado por Potter diciéndole que él no se ajustaba a lo que quería y que todo había sido un error. Poco después se enteró que su "amigo" Zach y Cho habían estado juntos mientras él se pasaba el verano con una beca en Francia, pensando como un estúpido en ella. Desde Cho no había tenido nada más que chicas de una noche, nada que le pudiera comprometer...y así había sido hasta ayer. Había llegado cansado del viaje, a tiempo justo para que Kate le comunicara que ya había encontrado a alguien. Draco le había salvado de Kate y decidieron pasar una noche de chicos. Se encontraron con las novias de los chicos y, con ellas, a Hermione Granger. No supo si fue el vestido que llevaba, si fue ver a Blaise y a Draco demasiado cariñosos con sus novias y sentir cierta envidia, pero se acercó a ella y la invitó a otro chupito, sabiendo que había bebido más de uno, y luego a bailar. Pensó que solo sería un baile, pero cuando la tocó, cuando la acercó a él, supo que algo era distinto y, sin dudarlo, la invitó a su casa y a otro chupito hasta que se perdió en sus labios y, justo en ese momento, cuando la besó, perdió el control y se dejó llevar.

-Cedric...-

-Si, Bea.-Dijo saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-Ee-esto...hay alguien que pregunta por ti...-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Quién?-

-Bueno, en realidad pregunta por Granger...pero al decirle que ella no estaba...dijo que quería hablar con alguien...asique...-Sabía que podía interpretarse su comportamiento como algo infantil, pero ella llevaba tiempo detrás de Cedric y no iba a dejar que la nueva se quedara con él así como así.

-Que pase.-Dijo sindarle importancia.

-Ahora mismo.-Asintió Bea. Cedric se tensó cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Ehh...¿hola?-Dijo el moreno.

-Hola-Contestó secamente.

-Verás, creo que ha habido una confusión, yo quería ver a Hermione y la chica de fuera...-

-Cedric siento haberme ido, ya estoy aq...-La castaña se sujetó a la puerta al ver la compañía de su jefe.

-No te preocupes cariño.-Dijo el castaño levantándose y acercándose a la castaña. Antes de que Hermione dijera algo, Cedric la besó. Viktor se removió incómodo en la silla y Hermione se quedó sin saber que hacer.-Podrías poner un poquito de tu parte...-Dijo en un susurro.

-Hermione.-

-Ho-hola Viktor.-Cedric no dejó de abrazarla. La castaña quería que la soltara para poder huir de allí y por el picor de sus ojos, necesitaba huir, iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre furioso, sus heridas se abrieron de golpe y dolió demasiado. Se agarró a Cedric, con excesiva fuerza, y el castaño la miró preocupado.

-Sino te importa...he venido a hablar con ella.-Dijo fulminando a Cedric.

-Oh...verás es que la estaba esperando, tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad cariño? Ya sabes que mi madre es muy maniática y no le gusta esperar. Además no creo que tengais mucho sobre lo que hablar, Krum-

-Cedric...-Dijo temiendo derrumbarse, se había prometido que no volvería a llorar delante suya, que cuando le viera...¡¿a quién pretendía engañar? Hace dos días cuando vio su foto en el periódico atacó un bol de helado y lloró en el sillón de su casa hasta quedarse dormida...

-Cojo unas cosas y nos vamos.-Volvió a besarla antes de salir de allí. Estaba siendo posesivo y, por mucho que lo deseara, él no era nada de Hermione, no podía comportarse como hace un momento, como si ella fuera su novia...pero solo pensar que podía volver con ese...¡no podía dejar que eso pasara! Su mente trabajó rápida y sonrió ante su idea, era perfecta.

-Veo que tienes novio...-Dijo Viktor molesto y celoso.

-A ti eso no te importa.-Dijo la castaña.

-Hermione...te llamé, te escribí, incluso fui a tu casa...-Silencio.-Podrías haberme dicho algo, creo que merezco saber que mi novia está con alguien más...-

-¡¿Tu qué?-Dijo furiosa.-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? No hagas como que no recuerdas nada, era tu novia hasta que te vi con esas...d-dos animadoras...-

-Cometí un error, el partido era muy importante y estaba estresado...¡tu no estabas y me equivoqué!-Dijo acercándose a ella, más de lo que Hermione consideraba recomendable.

-¡Me dijiste que estabas concentrado con tu equipo!-Dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Y lo estaba, pero ellas...-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Hermione sintió que iba a caer, que iba a fallar a su promesa y a su orgullo. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor y escuchó la voz de Cedric en su mente, recordó como él había actuado minutos antes.

-Viktor, mi nn-novio va a entrar y...-

-¿Pretendes que me crea que estás con él?-Dijo sonriendo. Había visto en ella la misma que mirada cargada de cariño que siempre le didicaba, esa que extrañaba. ¡Cuánto había extrañado sus labios, su sonrisa, a ella!-Cuando empezaste a salir conmigo, habían pasado exactamente diez meses desde que rompiste con Weasley...solo hace tres desde que hubo ese malentendido...se que tu no eres así...te conozco, Herms. Podemos ser felices, perdóname-Dijo sonriendo.-Se que es tu orgullo el que habla, pero estás deseando que te bese...-Cedric entró y Hermione alejó a Viktor, tomando una decisión. Ultimamente todas sus decisiones giraban a sus arrebatos de orgullo producidos por Viktor. Presentarse a la entrevista, comprarse el vestido que se compró, beber más de la cuenta la noche anterior...

-Te equivocas, él es mi novio, él es el único que quiero que me bese...-

-Pruébalo.-Dijo Viktor sin dejar de sonreir. Sabiendo que ella jamás besaría a alguien por hacerlo, ella siempre se guiaba por sus sentimientos.

-Ya le has escuchado, Krum...-¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Qué había visto ella en él?¿Realmente iban a besarse antes de que él llegara? Hermione se acercó a Cedric, tiró de su corbata y le besó furiosamente. Como la noche anterior, una chispa se prendió y sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello, el beso dejó de ser por orgullo, o furioso...pasó a ser apasionado. Ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Viktor quería pegarle, estaba claro que esos dos se habían acostado. Pero él había decidido recuperar a SU novia y no se iba a dar por vencido por unos besos y cuatro palabras.

-Buena actuación, pero se que sigues enamorada de mi, preciosa. Te veré en la gala.-Se acercó a la castaña y la besó en la mejilla, a pesar de que Cedric intentó alejarla de él. Cuando Hermione se aseguró de que no estaba cerca, rompió a llorar. Cedric, que estaba enfadado con Viktor, tardó en darse cuenta del estado de la chica.

-Ey...no llores.-Dijo abrazándola.

-Ss-soy idi-idiota.-Dijo sollozando, sabía que estaba pareciendo patética.

-Hermione...lo decía seriamente, lo de ser novios.-La castaña empezó a reirse.

-¡Tu estás loco!-

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?-Dijo Cedric.-Podrías demostrarle a Viktor que no sigues enamorada de él, que eres feliz, que no te afecta y...podríamos aprovechar para conocernos.-

-Me recuerda a las películas donde la chica desesperada contrata a un hombre para que finja ser su novio...-

-Yo no voy a pedirte dinero.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Todos quereis algo a cambio.-Dijo alejándose de él.

-Mmm...puede que una noche loca de vez en cuando...-Hermione se sonrojó y Cedric comenzó a reirse.-Bien, vamos a cenar, hay mucho de lo que hablar.-Hermione le miró fijamente, analizándolo.

-¿Eso es un si?-Dijo el castaño.

-Voy a ir a esa maldita gala y a demostrarle que él y sus animadoras pueden irse a la mierda.-

-Me parece perfecto-Dijo besando su mano. Después entró en el despacho de la castaña, cogió sus cosas y le besó.

-Pp-pero...-

-Acabamos de sellar nuestro pacto.-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?-Dijo feliz, ahora era solo una ficción, pero él pensaba utilizar todo su arsenal para que pasara a ser una realidad.

-Yo...tengo que pasar por mi casa.-

-Perfecto, ¿te recojo allí?-La castaña asintió. Ambos se subieron al ascensor. Viktor, que se negaba a dejar las cosas así, decidió volver. Salió del ascensor con paso decidido y se giró al escuchar una risa que conocía a la perfección. No sabía que le estaría diciendo ese _supuesto_ novio, pero Hermione enrojeció y después, por el gesto del chico, empezó a reirse. Viktor maldijo entre dientes. Supuestamente Weasley le había dicho que ella no tenía a nadie, que estaba deprimida por lo que ocurrió que no le había olvidado...pero entre lo que vio en el despacho y lo de ahora...por la forma en la que él la miraba y tocaba, por su parte había algo más que sexo y Hermione...su Hermione estaba perfecta, guapísima y esa complicidad que acababa de ver no se podía inventar. Tendría que ponerse manos a la obra para recuperarla, estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a dejar el Quidditch por ella.

oOoOoOo

Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, ¿qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Llamó a Astoria, pero recordó que se iba con Draco. Luego pensó en Pansy pero se imaginó que Blaise y ella estarían ocupados y Ginny estaba con Ron y Lavander pasando la tarde. Finalmente llamó a Luna.

-¿Herms? ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo feliz.

-Bien...bueno...confusa.-Confesó.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?-Dijo la rubia.

-¿No tienes planes con Charlie?-Dijo esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

-¡Qué va! Esta con una dragona, curándole una herida. Llegará tarde y si llegar pronto que espere. Ya voy para allí.-Dicho y hecho, la rubia vio a su amiga apoyada en la puerta y dejando el bolso en el suelo.-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Ay Luna, no se donde me he metido!-Dijo suspirando. Ambas se sentaron en el sillón.-Hoy ha venido Viktor y...-

-¡¿Qué has hecho? ¿No le habrás perdonado, no?-

-No, precisamente perdonarle no. Yo...a ver, empezaré desde el principio. Ayer cuando salimos, puede que bebiera algo más de lo recomendable y...acabé en casa de Cedric Diggory y...-

-Supongo que no irías a tomar el té...-La interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-¡No se que me pasó! Me volví...fue como si todas mis ataduras...¡qué vergüenza! Luna...cogí su corbata, le até las manos al cabecero de la cama y...-

-Y disfrutaste de un buen paseo a caballo, imagino.-

-¡Luna!-Dijo sonrojada.

-Encima que te facilitó la situación...-

-Bueno, el tema es que...hoy amenecí en su casa, ¡tengo unas agujetas horribles! y...por si fuera poco, se comportó como un idiota, me envió las dos rosas más bonitas del mundo y me invitó a cenar. Yo lo rechacé.-

-¿Y Viktor?-

-Pues Viktor apareció antes de que yo volviera tras una crisis cuando vi sus margaritas. Estaba en el despacho de Cedric y él actuó como si fuéramos pareja...me ha propuesto que continuemos así y yo...acepté-Dijo en un susurro. Luna sonreía.

-Puede que no sea la mejor motivación para estar con un chico...pero creo que está bien. Recuerda que si pasas la línea deberías decírselo, no está bien hacer que sois, cuando podeis ser...no se si me explico...-

-Aja...-

-Y otra cosa...¡no seas tonta y disfruta de alguna que otra _noche loca_!-

-Eso mismo dijo él...-

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Charlie y a mi...yo también empecé con él para darle celos a Neville y acabé loca por él...-Dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Luna...no quiero que...-

-Lo se, Cedric es tu novio.-

-Luna...¿dónde me estoy metiendo?-

-¡En una gran aventura!-Dijo feliz.-Por cierto, hoy me enteré que Ronald y Viktor se llevan bastante bien...quizás en exceso...-

-¡Ojala se caigan de la escoba los dos!-Dijo entre dientes.

-Lo secundo-Ambas se rieron.-Y ahora...arréglate y llama al señor pivón...-

-Ya he quedado con él.-Luna sonrió.

-Tan parecidos a Charlie y a mi...-

**oOoOoOo**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os guste este fic. **

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí: GRACIAS!**

**kaname lin-chan: **hola! al final tarde siglos en actualizar, mis mas humildes disculpas. Cedric siempre seguirá vivo para mi! Gracias por el review, espero que sigas por aquí. Besos!

**Salesia: **jejeje, supongo que te refieres a la parte de la conversación de las chicas que escuchan los chicos,no? El hechizo de Draco, como todo él, muy audaz. Espero que esté todo bien, que tu marido este ya recuperado y que tu estes perfectamente. Besos!

**BESOS!**


	3. Primera cita

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**UNA NOCHE LOCA:**

**3-****Primera "cita":**

-Luna...¿dónde me estoy metiendo?-

-¡En una gran aventura!-Dijo feliz.-Por cierto, hoy me enteré que Ronald y Viktor se llevan bastante bien...quizás en exceso...-

-¡Ojala se caigan de la escoba los dos!-Dijo entre dientes.

-Lo secundo-Ambas se rieron.-Y ahora...arréglate y llama al señor pivón...-

-Ya he quedado con él.-Luna sonrió.

-Tan parecidos a Charlie y a mi...-

-No digas tonterías, Luna...-Dijo nerviosa. Ella no iba a enamorarse de nadie, solo iba a seguir con esto porque había necesitado aferrarse a alguien para no caer ante Viktor y porque la noche con Cedric había sido alucinante. Ya que iban a ser compañeros de trabajo...si todo era eso, solo eso.

-Como quieras...¿qué te vas a poner?-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, tampoco tengo muy claro donde vamos a ir...me pondré algo informal. ¿Qué te parecen estos pantalones?-Dijo sacando unos baqueros pitillos negros.

-Bien.-

-Mmm...y ¿esta?-Dijo señalando una blusa de tirantes gris.

-Sosa.-

-¿Color?-

-¿Qué tal azul?-Dijo con ojos sonrientes.

-No, no me gusta.-

-¿Malva?-Dijo mirando el armario de la castaña. Hermione asintió. Cogió la que sacó la rubia y su cazadora de cuero. No pensaba ponerse ni tacones.

Luna se despidió cuando estuvo segura de que la castaña no se echaría atrás. Minutos depués, mientras Hermione echaba de comer a su gato, sonó el timbre. Se tensó y se miró en el espejo antes de abrir. Cedric sonrió en cuanto la vio.

-Hola.-Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras jugaba con las llaves de su coche. Tenía que entretenerse con otras cosas porque sino la besaría y acabarían sin ropa.-Estás muy guapa...no es el vestido de ayer...pero el negro te queda muy bien.-Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

-Gg-gracias. ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo intentando alejar los pensamientos de la noche anterior.

-Claro.-Dijo Cedric feliz. En su casa, mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de sonreir. Agradecía al idiota de Krum el haberse presentado así, le había dado la escusa perfecta para conseguir que ella estuviera cerca de él, para que saliera con él y para intenar romper esa barrera.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir?-Dijo mientras llamaba al ascensor.

-Ha un pub aquí cercano, pensé que no querrías un restaurante lujoso.-Hermione asintió mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa, se acababa de fijar en él y casi se cae al suelo al escurrirse con su propia baba. Llevaba unos baqueros, una camiseta negra y su cazadora. Solo verle te daban ganas de...Se vio en el espejo del ascensor y detectó que sus ojos mostraban deseo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba? Cedric abrió la puerta del edificio y sonrió. Hermione agadeció salir a la calle y que el frío de la noche le diera de lleno. _Nota mental: no estar con Cedric Diggory en espacios reducidos._

-Por aquí.-Dijo caminando hasta un audi A3. Hermione asintió y cuando fue a abrir la puerta del coche, Cedric se adelantó. Se había propuesto ser un caballero para ella.

-Gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Ron y Viktor, ocultos observaban la imagen y apretaban los puños furiosos. El pelirrojo no podía creerse que tras dejarla libre para estar con Viktor, ahora el idiota la había cagado. Podía soportar verle con él pero no con otro. El moreno maldijo entre dientes. Ese tío no le gustaba y punto. ¿Qué se creía abriendo la puerta del coche? ¿Un príncipe del siglo XVI? Sin dudarlo los siguieron.

Hermione miraba por la ventanilla, sin dudarla la bajó ligeramente, solo estar allí, con él, con su olor...miles de imágenes y sensaciones volvían a ella. No podía dejar de recordar sus besos, sus caricias...abrió la ventanilla del todo.

-¿Tienes calor?-Dijo Cedric divertido. No hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que estaba pasando por la mente de la castaña. Podía quemarse en su mirada, solo de pensarlo...sentía cierta presión en sus pantalones. Se concentró en la carretera y esa presión disminuyó.

-Si...bastante.-Dijo nerviosa. Ningún chico le había afectado tanto como él. Con Viktor se besaban y se acostaban pero no era algo primordial; con Cedric...tener sus manos alejadas de él era todo un logro. Y ese cosquilleo que estaba en su estómago...

o0o0o0o

Hermione se relajó según pasaba el tiempo. Se sentía más confiada y, por lo menos, había controlado las ganas de comerse a Cedric. Puede que fuera porque le gustaba la música, la comida , la bebida y la compañía.

-Bueno...-Quiso comenzar a hablar del motivo de esa salida.-He estado pensando y no creo que sea bueno que en el trabajo se sepa nuestra "relación"-Cedric asintió.

-Si, de momento creo que no te beneficia. Pero el día de la fiesta todo el mundo lo sabrá...-Dijo feliz.

-Ya...-Dijo sin haber pensado en ese detalle.-Bueno queda tiempo y podemos enamorarnos para ese entonces.- Cedric acarició su mano y Hermione se tensó, dispuesta a apartarla pero Cedric, sentado a su lado, se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione pudo olerle con mayor libertad, tanta que cerró los ojos y se apoyó en él. Cedric sonrió ante esa sensación. Justo cuando iba a alejarla para no cometer una locura, pudo ver a Krum y a Weasley intentando pasar desapercibidos. Ensanchó su sonrisa y decidió dejarse llevar. Separó ligeramente a Hermione de él, con la intención de darla un beso sin importancia, la castaña abrió los ojos y enrojeció. Cedric acarició su mejilla y la besó. La castaña jadeó sorprendida y Cedric la atrajo más hacia él. Y fue la perdición para ambos. En cuanto sus bocas hicieron contacto, desapareció todo, solo eran ellos dos, besándose hambrientos y casi desesperados. Como si ambos se reconocieran y supieran que siempre tenía que ser así.

-Vámonos de aquí.-

-¿Qq-qué?-Dijo confundida. Cedric volvió a besarla, lo que había provocado en él ese beso tenía que teminarlo. Cedric arrastró a la castaña al baño.-Ced...-Y el castaño la besó más apasionadamente. Como le gustaba cuando decía así su nombre.

-¿Tu casa...o la mía?-Dijo colando su mano en la camiseta de la chica.

-Nn-no...-Dijo intentando pensar con claridad. Cedric la pegó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Prefieres aquí?-Dijo mientras besaba su cuello y desabrochaba el sujetador. Empezó a alzar la camiseta y, cuando llegó al pecho, mordió el cuello provocando que ella gritara. Caminó con ella hasta el cubículo y lo cerró de golpe.-No sabes lo perfecta que eres...me encantas...-Hermione buscaba aire desesperada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cedric sopló uno de sus pezones y Hermione perdió la poca razón que le quedaba. Empujó a Cedric contra la otra pared del cubículo. Había encendido una llama muy peligrosa en ella. Sin dudar ni un segundo abrió el botón del pantalón y le bajó la cremallera. Segundos después, su mano se perdía entre sus boxers y Cedric emetía un gemido derrotado. Cedric miró fijamente a la castaña a los ojos y la besó con pasión. Hermione se vio alzada por el castaño y bufó al tener que dejar de tocarle. Se sorprendió cuando el frío le rozó las piernas y escuchó el golpe sordo de su pantalón caer. ¿Cuando había pasado eso? Cedric volvió a besarle el cuello y bajó sus pantalones, Hermione gimió cuando él empezó a acariciarla sobre las bragas.-Eres adictiva...-Dijo con devoción.

-Cedric...ya por favor...-Dijo con la voz ronca. El castaño la alzó más. Hermione le miró y el castaño la bajó ligeramente, rozándola.-Ahhh...-Cedric sonrió y entró en ella de golpe.-¡Cedric!-El castaño gimió ante la sensación de volver a casa. Empezó a salir poco a poco de ella, hasta volver a rozar su entrada y entrar en ella de golpe. La puerta del baño tembló. Hermione se agarró a él con fuerza y Cedric mordió su pezón.-¡Más!-Exigió la castaña. Cedric asintió y la besó con pasión. Hermione sentía que se estaba muriendo de pasión, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, jamás en su vida pensó que haría algo así...empezó a notar esa presión en el vientre, esa sensación de estar quemándose viva y de pronto todo se liberó. Agradeció estar perdida en su boca porque ahogó su grito en ella. Cedric la atrajo más a él para poder entrar aun más en ella y al notar las contracciones de la castaña se dejó ir. Se dejó caer en la taza del water con ella y suspiró. Hermione se quedó quieta, abrazándole. Cedric la besó dulcemente, estaba tan feliz.

-¿Tu casa o la mia?-Preguntó el castaño tras un rato de silencio.

-Mmm...-Dijo Hermione todavía en su mundo feliz. Cedric sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.-¡La cena!-Dijo de pronto la castaña.-Pp-pero...¡¿qué hemos hecho? ¡Que vergüenza!-Dijo enrojeciendo. Cedric sonrió.

-Shh...no pasa nada.-Dijo enternecido.

-¡¿Cómo que no?-Dijo nerviosa.-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-Cedric sonrió.

-Tengo una idea.-Se desapareció con ella a su casa. Yo volveré al baño, tu entrarás cuando yo te de un toque al móvil con esta bolsita. Mi estómago estará rebelde y tu, como buena novia, habrás ido a la farmacia...-Ella asintió. Cuando Cedric se fue, se relajó y pudo pensar con claridad, ¡se había comportado como una cualquiera! ¡Estaba claro que esta no era su primera vez! ¿Con cuantas más habría actuado así? Estuvo tentada a irse a su casa, renunciar al trabajo, hacer las maletas y desaparecer. Escuchó su móvil y cogió la bolsita. Apareció en un callejón próximo al pub y luego caminó hasta él. Entró y enrojeció. Nadie la miraba raro ni nada y se relajó.

-¡Oh, ¿ya está su novia aquí? De verdad que lamento lo del picante...-

-No se preocupe, ha sido culpa mia, por no leer bien la carta.-

-Dd-de verdad, lo lamento.-

-Repito, ha sido mi culpa. Además estaba realmente bueno.-

-¿Quieren algo de postre?-Dijo la chica y Hermione enrojeció ante la mirada del chico.

-Helado de chocolate...para compartir.-Dijo Cedric. Hermione asintió y apartó la mirada de Cedric.

-Eres un experto...-

-¿Experto? ¿En qué?-Dijo confundido.

-En esto...citas, baños, escusas...-

-¡No, no, no, no!-Dijo tras caer en lo que ella pensaba.-Ha sido la primera...bueno la segunda vez que hago esto, bueno no, la primera.-Hermione alzó una ceja.-En el colegio...Cho, el día del baile...bueno ella intentó algo parecido a lo que hemos compartido hoy, pero yo no quise. Has sido la primera.-Dijo cogiendo su mano.-Y la última, porque no pienso dejarte escapar.-Hermione se atragantó y Cedric sonrió.

-Ce...dric-Dijo entre toses.-Ee-eso no es lo que hemos hablado...-Dijo asustada.

-Tu déjame a mi con lo mio...se lo que hago.-

-¡Pero...-

-¿Herms? ¡Herms!-Dijo Ron. Cedric bufó molesto por la interrupción.

-Rr-ron...-Dijo sorprendida.

-Hola Diggory.-Dijo el pelirrojo menos amistosamente.-¿No deberías dejar un poco el trabajo? Por cierto, ¡felicidades!-Hermione sonrió. Cedric entralazó sus manos.

-Gracias...Ron, ¿conoces ya a Cedric, no?-Dijo Hermione al sentir como el castaño entralazaba sus manos.

-Si.-Dijo entre dientes.-No sabía que la relación jefe-empleada era tan abierta...-Hermione enrojeció.

-Y no lo es. Pero Hermione es una persona muy especial.-Dijo besándola en la sien. Hermione se recostó contra él. En ese momento llegó la camarera con el helado y sonrió. Eran una pareja preciosa. -Ella es lista, inteligente, graciosa, tímida y valiente. No tengo que decirte nada de su físico, pero si lo dudas es preciosa.-Hermione enrojeció y le miró sorprendida.

-¿Y todo eso lo has descubierto hoy?-

-Mmm...no, la mayoría lo sospechaba y ella me lo ha confirmado.-Dijo sin mirar al pelirrojo. Se creó un ambiente tenso.

-¿Helado?-Dijo cogiendo una cucharada y comiendola. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que siempre le producía el chocolate.-¿Quereis un poco?-Ron la miró hipnotizado. Cedric sintió que tenía que calmarse o volverían a ese baño.

-Oo-os dejo con la cena. Nos vemos, Herms.-

-Adiós Ron.-Dijo volviendo a coger un poco de helado. Cedric gimió bajito, tanto que si no fuera por la vibración de su pecho, Hermione no lo hubiera notado. La castaña se alejó un poco de él y enrojeció.-Cc-rei que era para compartir.-Dijo nerviosa. Cedric sonrió.

-Y crees bien.-Dijo besándola. Hermione se tensó al principio pero al tercer segundo del beso se entregó. Mezclar chocolate con Cedric era demasiado. Cedric se separó de ella e hizo un gesto a la camarera. Poco después sacó la cartera y dejó unos billetes, sin esperar la vuelta. Se levantó cogiendo la mano de Hermione y ella le imitó. Salieron de allí rápido, estaba ansioso. Llegaron al coche y Cedric la apoyó contra él para poder besarla. Se separó de ella mientras abría la puerta y Hermione pestañeó confundida por sus acciones. Llegaron a su casa en pocos minutos. Hermione se bajó del coche todavía confundida, sin mirar al chico. Nada más subir un escalón, Cedric la alcanzó.-No estarás huyendo.-Dijo besando su cuello.-Porque el ratón siempre se come al gato, Hermione y no sabes las ganas que tengo de comerte.-Hermione jadeó y tiró de él para que entrara dentro del portal. Cedric miró hacia las escaleras ansioso mientras Hermione pulsaba varias veces el botón del ascensor.

-Señorita Granger, están arreglan...¡oh, tiene compañía!-Dijo el portero.

-Gracias.-Dijo el castaño tirando de ella. No consiguieron subir más de siete escalones seguidos sin besarse o tocarse. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, Hermione tuvo una pequeña pelea con sus llaves y Cedric no la ayudaba nada besando sus pechos por encima de la tela. Cuando consiguió abrirla, sonrió victoriosa y Cedric la cerró con una patada. Las cazadoras tocaron el suelo a la vez, la castaña no le dio tiempo y prácticamente le arrancó la camiseta. Cedric se encargó de quitarse sus pantalones. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer? Encendía algo en él que no era normal. Acarició las caderas de Hermione que le besó enfebrecida. El gato maulló cuando estuvieron a punto de pisarle. Hermione empezó a caminar a la pata coja mientras intentaba quitarse sus pantalones sin dejar de besarle. Cedric gimió enfebrecido y, nada más situar una superficie plana, situó a la castaña en ella. Ambos escucharon romperse algo pero estaban demasiado perdidos en ellos. Hermione empujó a Cedric y se bajó de la mesa, él la miró confundido hasta que ella le bajó los boxers de un tirón y le empujó para que se sentara. Agarró su miembro y se relamió. ¡Por Merlín, ¿qué le pasaba? Sin darle tiempo a más, besó su glande y Cedric gimió. Hermione dejó escapar una risita antes de lamerlo de arriba a abajo. Cedric se dejó caer sobre la mesa y Hermione mordió ligeramente sus testículos.

-¡Hermioone!-Dijo sorprendido. Ella volvió a besar su glande antes de introducirlo en su boca, Cedric gimió.-Mm-me vas a volver loco.-Confesó. Hermione se apartó ligeramente de él, se quitó sus bragas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Nn-no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho, Cedric-Dijo mientras se frotaba contra él.

-Quien no tiene...ni idea e-eres tú-Dijo antes de penetrarla. Hermione gimió y arqueó su espalda. La mesa crugió ligeramente. Cedric mordió juguetonamente uno de sus pezones y Hermione pusó las manos en el pecho de Cedric, alejándola de ella. Tras eso, Cedric sonrió, retándola y Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas. La sonrisa retadora del chico desapareció para dejar paso al placer. Hermione sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Joder, Hermione!-Dijo muriéndose de placer.

-¡Cedric!-Dijo antes de besarle furiosamente. El castaño correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad y ambos alcanzaron el climax. Hermione se dejó caer sobre él pero Cedric no le dio tregua, le miró soprendida al verle otra vez con una erección, una erección que estaba dentro de ella. Sus músculos protestaron un poco.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, preciosa.-Dijo cargándola en brazos.-Llévame a tu habitación.-Hermione le indicó donde estaba y Cedric los tumbó en la cama con cuidado. Después la besó, sin moverse aún. Hermione notó que volvía a humedecerse. Y Cedric también lo notó, empezó a salir despacio, cuando algo más de la mitad de su pene estaba fuera, volvió a entrar al mismo ritmo. Apoyó su frente en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos intensamente. Hermione se sintió atrapada por esa mirada y gimió por los movimientos del chico. Lentos, matadoramente lentos. Sin dejar de mirarse, Cedric aceleró un poco el ritmo, pero ya nada había del sexo desenfrenado del baño o de hace un momento, ahora era distinto. Si Hermione no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que le estaba haciendo el amor. Entralozó sus piernas en la cadera del chico y Cedric gimió complacido. Ambos se besaron, lentamente, mientras las manos de la castaña se perdían en su pelo. Las de Cedric fueron a su búsqueda y se entrelazaron.

-Cedric...-Dijo totalmente desarmada. Podía contestar con la misma intensidad al sexo lleno de adrenalina, incluso dejarlo pasar pero lo que ahora compartían se estaba colando en su alma. Suspiró cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su yugular, bajando hacia su pecho. Hermione quiso romper el contacto de sus manos pero la mirada de Cedric se lo impidió.

-Mírame, Hermione...-Dijo volviendo a unir sus frentes. La castaña se arqueó al sentir que un escalofrío la recorría entera y una punzada de placer le seguía. Tras eso pensó que había muerto. Solo tiempo después, al sentir el peso de Cedric sobre ella, volvió a la realidad. Cedric se había acurrucado en su pecho y acariciaba uno de sus brazos en un dibujo imaginario. Hermione empezó a acariciarle el pelo y él beso su clavícula.

-¿Te vas a quedar?-Dijo tras otro cómodo silencio.

-Si.-Dijo con una sonrisa que ella no vio.-Al menos que tu no quieras.-Ella por respuesta le abrazó y Cedric los tapó peleándose ligeramente con el edredón de plumas.-¿Te molesto así?-Dijo incorporándose un poco de ella. Hermione negó y le obligó a recuperar su postura.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo haciendo mayor presión en las caricias de su pelo. Cedric la abrazó.

-Muy buenas noches.-Hermione se durmió al poco rato, pero él se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado. No podía llegar a comprenderlo pero ella se había colodo muy dentro de él. Le encantaba y ¡por Merlín hacía años que no le hacia el amor a una mujer! Para ser más exactos desde Cho. Nunca había creido en los flechazos o el amor a primera vista, pero ahora ya no dudaba de su existencia. Ella le encantaba, le encantaba la chica que intentaba ser fría, la que se reía mientras le contaba sus aventuras en Hogwarts, la que se mostraba dolida por lo ocurrido con Krum, la que paraba los pies a Blaise, la que le decía a Astoria que luchara por su boda ideal, la apasionada y la tímida después, la responsable y la rebelde...toda ella le gustaba y no sabía como pero lo que le había dicho esa noche iba a ser verdad, ella sería la última mujer de su vida. Sonrió al poder abrazarla y cerró los ojos complacido. Era hora de dormir.

**oOoOoOo**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo. . **

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí: GRACIAS!**

**Como habeis podido ver, he cambiado de T a M porque el fic va a ser subidito de tono y me parecía más cómodo poner directamente M. Espero que no me mateis por este capítulo.**

**BESOS!**


	4. Tu y yo juntos

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**UNA NOCHE LOCA:**

**4-****Tu y yo juntos:**

No sabía como pero lo que le había dicho esa noche iba a ser verdad, ella sería la última mujer de su vida. Sonrió al poder abrazarla y cerró los ojos complacido. Era hora de dormir.

Hermione escuchó el molesto ruido de su despertador. ¡Lo odiaba! Intentó moverse para apagarlo pero no pudo hacerlo. Cedric la abrazó y se reacomodó para seguir durmiendo. Hermione enrojeció. No entendía lo que le pasaba con él. Tenía que analizar seriamente lo ocurrido ayer. Volvió a sonar el despertador, más alto que la vez anterior y Hermione intentó apagarlo de nuevo. Cedric alargó el brazo hasta dar con él y lo golpeó hasta apagarlo. Hermione sonrió al ver al chico bufando.

-Recuérdame que te regale otro despertador más agradable...este te rompe el tímpano.-Dijo abriendo los ojos.-¡Son las siete!-Dijo sorprendido.-¿Por qué te pones el despertador dos horas antes?-Hermione enrojeció y se mordió el labio.

-Mmm...tengo que dejar la casa recogida y...suelo ir a desayunar con las chicas...-Cedric se apartó un poco de ella para poder estirarse. Después la atrajo hacia él.

-Pon ese despertador dentro de una hora...todavía podemos dormir.-Hermione fue a protestar y Cedric la besó.-O hacer otras cosas...pero me niego a salir de esta cama tan pronto.-Hermione le miró y empezó a reirse.

-El señor perfecto tiene un fallo...-Dijo antes de volver a reirse. Cedric arqueó una ceja.-¿Te has visto el pelo?-Dijo intentando ordenarlo un poco. Cedric sonrió.

-Que puedo decir...mi pelo y yo tenemos una lucha diaria...-Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso parece...-Dijo con alguna risita, aun.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Cedric algo más serio.

-Si, ¿por?-Dijo totalmente descolocada.

-Porque ayer fuimos algo salvajes...-La castala enrojeció y le miró sorprendida. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan mono?

o0o0o0o

Cedric llegó a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Todavía podía notar el sonrojo de Hermione cuando se metió con ella en la ducha. Le hubiera encantado que hubieran venido juntos a trabajar. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante un maletín. Cedric levantó la vista de su móvil y sonrió.

-Señorita Granger, Kate-Dijo el castaño.

-Cedric...¿no me estarás echando de menos,no?-Dijo la mujer con suficiencia. Hermione miraba con sumo interés el suelo del ascensor.

-Tranquila Kate, si así fuera iría a por ti.-La mujer sonrió.

-Ahora me bajo aquí.- Cedric esperó a se cerraran las puertas y se acercó a Hermione.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.-Dijo en su oido. Hermione pegó un pequeño saltito del susto y Cedric amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Qué gracioso!-Hermione no pudo decir más porque Cedric la besó. Se olvidó del maletin y rodeó su cuello. ¿Qué tenían sus besos?

-Buenos días de nuevo.-Dijo rompiendo el beso.

-Aja...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione. Cedric cogió el maletín y se lo tendió. Ella lo cogió y Cedric se separó ligeramente de ella. Las puertas se abrieron y Hermione suspiró. Bea sonrió a Cedric y le llevó un café; a Hermione no le dijo ni buenos días.

Una vez en su oficina, la castaña citó a todas sus amigas. Necesitaba que alguien que no estuviera bajo los efectos de Cedric Diggory le dijera lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba volver a dominar la situación. ¡No podía volverse un flan con solo olerle!

-Han llegado para las entrevistas...-Dijo Bea con cara de asco.

-Gracias Bea, que vayan pasando.-Dijo intentando sonreir.

La comida que ella misma había organizada fue suspendida en el último momento. No tuvo más remedio. Cuando iba a ir a por su coche, Cedric la sorprendió desapareciéndose con ella. Pudo reconocer, con algo de esfuerzo, donde estaban.

-Ponte cómoda.-Dijo el chico mientras entraba a una habitación.

-Cc-cedric, he quedado.-El castaño salió sin chaqueta ni corbata, remangándose la camisa y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Seguro que puedes anularla.-Dijo abrazando su cintura y dando pequeños besos por su cuello.

-Pp-pero...-Intentó resistirse. Cedric hizo un puchero y Hermione bufó, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su tormento personal.

-Perfecto.-Dijo antes de soltarla. Hermione sacó su _iPhone_ y llamó a Astoria.

_-¡Herms, voy a llegar un poco tarde!-Dijo la rubia a modo de saludo._

_-Nn-no voy a poder ir...-Dijo esperando el grito de la chica._

_-¿Por qué no?-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

_-EstoycomiendoencasadeCedric.-Dijo tras coger aire._

_-¡Lo sabía! Recuerda que el postre va después-Hermione enrojeció._

_-¡Eres imposible, Astoria!-_

_-¡Detalles, querremos todos los detalles. Deja saciado a ese dios griego porque...¡esta tarde eres nuestra!-_

_-Adiós Astoria-Colgó ruborizada._

-¿Problemas?-Dijo Cedric abrazándola.

-Nn-no...solo se ha retrasado para por la tarde.-Cedric besó su cuello.

-Pero la noche será mia...-

-Cedric...-Dijo en un suspiro ante las caricias del chico bajando la cremallera del vestido, besando cada trocito de carne que era liberada.

-Tendremos que seguir fijando las claves...-Dijo pegándose a ella. Hermione jadeó al notar cierto bulto.

-E-esto no es normal...-Dijo moviendo la cadera inconscientemente contra él.

-No, no lo es.-Dijo Cedric con voz ronca. Hermione se giró y le besó con pasión. Cedric gimió en el beso. Al darse la vuelta el vestido había caido hasta la cadera y pudo notar los pezones endurecidos de la castaña. Hermione bajó sus pantalones y Cedric se pegó más a ella.-De-dejame apagar el horno.-Dijo separándose de ella. Hermione se quedó en mitad del salón, parpadeando confusa. Cedric regresó con una mirada peligrosa, igual que la que ayer pudo registrar en ese baño. Soltó un pequeño gritito cuando él la abrazó. Tenía las manos heladas.-Lo siento...-Dijo apenado. Hermione le miró con deseo y se quitó el vestido. Después pegó un pequeño saltito y Cedric, entendiendo sus intenciones, la alzó para que ella pudiera rodearle con sus piernas. Volvieron a gemir.-Pp-prometo que esta noche el postre irá en el orden que le corresponde.-Dijo antes de tumbarla en el sillón.

-Aja...-Dijo mientras besaba sus abdominales.

-Hermione.-Gruño cuando ella pasó sus uñas por la espalda.-Bb-basta de juegos.-Dijo mientras le bajaba las bragas con prisa.

-Tt-tienes razón.-Dijo dejándose llevar por Cedric que había entralazado sus manos. Cedric empezó a rozar su pene contra los labios de la chica. Hermione solo podía suspirar y abrir más sus piernas. Hasta que una luz se encendió en su mente.-¡Ee-espera, espera!-Dijo alejándola de ella. Cedric la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qq-qué pasa?-

-¿Tt-tienes preservativos?-Dijo casi suplicante.-Mm-mi poción aticonceptiva dura tres días y ayer era el tercero y tengo que tener un día de descanso.-El castaño se dejó caer sobre ella.

-Nn-no...-Dijo sobre su cuello.

-¿No?-Dijo lastimeramente.

-Iremos a ducharnos...-Dijo mirándola con deseo.

-Lo siento...-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Eh...no. Es culpa mia, debería haber preguntado o tener preservativos...-

-Ee-es que...la tomo para regular mi ciclo...y para que sea menos doloroso...-Dijo notando como empezaba a llorar.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Sus apuntes acabaron en el suelo. Viktor llegó de uno de sus partidos y la zarandeó. Hermione se sobresaltó en el sillón. Viktor la besó con_ _pasión._

_-Vv-viktor...-_

_-Hola preciosa...-Dijo mientras se quitaba su camiseta y volvía a besarla.-No sabes lo que te necesito, Hermione.-Dijo el moreno._

_-Viktor nn-no puedo...-Dijo intentando pararle.-Es mi día de descanso...-_

_-Tt-tendré cuidado, terminaré fuera...-Dijo empezando a frotar su pene contra la chica.-_

_-Nn-no...-Dijo Hermione._

_-Shh...tranquila.-Dijo Viktor besándola y penetrándola. Hermione gritó. ¡Qué dolor! ¿Por qué no se esperaba a que ella lubricada?-Shhh...pasará...sabes que te necesito...-Dijo con voz ronca. Hermione notó como Viktor eyaculaba dentro de ella y la miraba con cara de disculpa.-Te quiero- Esa noche no pudo dormir, empezó a pensar lo que pasaría si se quedaba embarazada y además le dolía._

_Fin_

-Shhh, oye que no pasa nada.-Dijo preocupado. -¿Por qué lloras?-

-Ee-es que...-Hermione le contó su recuerdo entre hipidos y Cedric la abrazó mientras maldecía internamente. Él se encargaría de que esa noche fuera especial.

o0o0o0o

Hermione apagó el ordenador algo cansada. Estaba agotada.

-¿Paso a recogerte a las ocho?-Dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

-Yy-yo...-Todavía se sentía algo incómoda por lo ocurrido.

-Perfecto.-Dijo antes de besarla suavemente.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Llegó a casa de Pansy y no terminó de entrar cuando empezaron a gritarla. Pudo distinguir cosas del tipo "varios orgasmos" "saciada, está claramente saciada" "empieza a contar"

-Vamos, pasa de una vez.-Dijo Pansy. Allí estaba Ginny, Astoria, Luna y Pansy. Las cuatro la miraban con una sonrisa enorme y ella no pudo ni quiso evitar imitarla. Después se dejó caer en el sillón, se tapó la cara con las manos y movió las piernas al aire feliz.

-¡Gracias dios del sexo por visitar a nuestra amiga!-Dijo Ginny y todas rieron.

-Chicas...n-no se que me pasa...no puedo dejar de tocarle...pi-pierdo todos mis modales y hago locuras...-Confesó.

-¡¿Locuras?-Dijeron todas a la vez.

-Ayer...ayer quedé con él.-Luna le sonrió.

-¡Al final aceptaste!-Dijeron las otras tres.

-Ss-si...es que con las flores...no se y luego apareció Viktor y...

-¡¿VIKTOR?-

-Si...quería hablar conmigo y...estuve a punto de caer...¡menos mal que apareció Cedric!-

-¡Esto se pone interesante!-Dijo Pansy feliz.

-Total que quedamos y fuimos a cenar a un sitio cerca de casa, que por cierto está genial. Tendremos que ir un día...aunque no se si seré capaz...-

-¡¿Qué pasó alli, Granger?-Dijo Astoria mordiéndose las uñas.

-Estábamos en mitad de la cena...¡y acabamos en el baño!-

-¡NO!-Dijo Luna.

-¡Esa en nuestra chica!-Dijo Pansy y Ginny. Astoria la dio un codazo.

-Fue...ufff...luego...apareció tu hermano y...la verdad no se que haría allí. Pero ese no es el tema...pedió de postre helado de chocolate y ya sabeis lo que me gusta el chocolate...salimos casi corriendo de allí...-

-Y os acabasteis corriendo...-

-¡Ginny!-Dijo mirándola mal.

-Será mentira...-Todas rieron menos Hermione.

-Nunca se me han hecho tan largos los cinco pisos a mi casa y una vez allí...él es tan...tan...-

-Comparado con el soso de mi hermano y el señor buscador...seguro que todo era sota, caballo y rey y apostaría mi boda con Draco que orgasmos más bien contados por tu parte...nunca has tenido este brillo, Herms.-Dijo la rubia. Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada. Luna siempre contaba maravillas de Charlie, que decir de Draco y Blaise y lo que era más incómodo era lo que hablaba Ginny de Harry...y ella...ella no tenía grandes cosas que contar hasta hoy.

-Vale, si, lo reconzco...-

-¡Pero tu no tienes la culpa!-Dijo Pansy.

-Bueno y...¿pasó algo más?...-

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Ginny al ver el sonrojo de su amiga.

-Anoche dos veces más pero la última...la última fue distinta, fue...-

-Con sentimiento-Dijo Luna.-No dirías que fue solo sexo.-

-Exacto...-Dijo pensativa. Todas se miraron entre ellas mientras Hermione se perdía en su recuerdos.

-Esta mañana...-

-¿Ha dormido contigo?-Dijo Astoria aplaudiendo ante el asentimiento de ella.

-No se si podré ducharme de nuevo sin recordarlo...y hoy...he ido a comer a su casa y...¡por Merlín! Ee-esta mañana...¡ay mi madre!-Dijo nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué, qué, qué?-

-Sabeis que en San Murgo me mandaron la poción anticonceptiva de tres día de duración y un día de descanso.-Todas asintieron. Esta mañana era mi día de descanso y...hoy en la comida paramos en medio de...porque me acordé y el no tenía preservativos...pero en la ducha...-

-Ya veo una pequeña Hermione corriendo por aquí...-Dijo Astoria.

-¡NO!-Dijo nerviosa. Ella quería hijos, si...pero cuando el padre de ellos la amara y ella a él.

-Tranquila...solo ha sido una vez...las posibilidades de que su espermatozoide fecunde tu óvulo...no serán muchas...-Dijo Pansy.

-¡¿Qué me está pasando?-

-Vivir...estás viviendo.-Dijo Luna. Todas la abrazaron y Hermione abrió los ojos al ver la hora que era. Ocho y cinco.

-¡Tengo que irme!-Dijo nerviosa.

-¡Disfruta de la noche!-Le gritaron mientras ella se desaparecía.

Cedric volvió a llamar al timbre.

-¡Hola!-Dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo abrazándola con una gran sonrisa. Hermione se apoyó en él y aspiró su olor.

-Hola.-Dijo ella de nuevo, casi ronroneando de lo cómoda que estaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Han sido muy malas contigo?-Hermione sonrió enternecida. Se preocupaba por ella, la comprendía, la mimaba, se interesaba por sus amigas, era un dios del sexo...era divertido y guapo...era PERFECTO.

-No...la verdad es que no.-Dijo con sinceridad. Cedric la besó dulcemente y Hermione suspiró.

-¿Entramos?-Ella enrojeció y Cedric la besó de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir?-Dijo con curiosidad.

-A mi casa. He hecho la cena y de postre una tarta de chocolate.-Dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Me encanta el chocolate...-

-Lo pude ver ayer...-Dijo dejando un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula.

-Ce...dric...-Dijo en un suspiro.

-Lo se, primero la tarta.-Dijo soltándola. Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Hermione, la ducha. Enrojeció de golpe.-¿Pasa algo?-Ella negó. No diría nada hasta que no tuviera nada que decir.

-No, nada.-Dijo echando de comer a su gato. Después revisó su casa y abrió la puerta para irse. Allí estaba Viktor, a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo sorprendido.-¡Tu!-Dijo menos dulcemente al ver al castaño.

-Vi-viktor...-

-Nos íbamos ya...-Dijo rodeando su cintura. Hermione se apoyó en él.

-Yy-ya hablaremos.-Dijo muriéndose de celos. Cedric le fulminó con la mirada y Hermione suspiró al ver que el moreno se iba.

-La cena se va a enfriar...-Dijo el castaño sonriendo de nuevo. Ella asintió.

o0o0o0o

Esta vez la cena no se enfrío, cenaron todo lo que había cocinado y Hermione admitió y admiró sus dotes culinarias. Después comieron la tarta de chocolate y Hermione creyó que tendría un orgasmo solo con esa maravillosa tarta.

-¡Tienes que darme esta receta!-Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro.-Dijo con la voz ronca. Hermione abrió los ojos al sentir a Cedric masajeando sus hombros.

-Cedric...-Él besó su cuello. Hermione se levantó de golpe y le besó. Él contestó con torpeza por la sorpresa. Hermione rompió el beso avergonzada.-Lo ssi-siento.-Dijo bajando la vista.

-¡No!-Dijo él. Después la besó con pasión y Hermione jadeó. Cedric la cogió en brazos al estilo princesa y camino con ella hasta su cama. Allí la dejó con suavidad. Se giró al armario y sacó una bolsa de plástico. Hermione vio la forma de una caja rectangular.-Esta vez...tenemos toda una caja de preservativos...-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Hermione soltó una carcajada.-He estado pensando...podemos usarlos siempre...no quiero que te tomes la poción por mi...-Hermione se levantó y saltó para abrazarle.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.-Dijo mientras le llenaba de besos. Cedric sonrió feliz.-Pero tengo que tomármela...cuando terminó la guerra se me descontroló mi ciclo y sigue así desde entonces...-

-Como tu quieras.-Dijo antes de besarla con pasión. Hermione dio el tema por sentado. Empujó al chica a la cama y se subió hasta el gateando. Cedric tragó en grueso al ver como ella empezaba a quitarse su falda.-Déjame desnudarte.-Pidió con ojos llenos de deseo.

-Como tu quieras.-Dijo repitiendo sus palabras. Cedric la besó con pasión y la dejó apoyada en el colchón, con él sobre ella. Bajó sus bragas en una caricia eterna y repartió besos por su vientre. Hermione solo podía suspirar. Comenzó a separar sus labios y a rozar levemente su clítoris provocando que ella abriera las piernas con un jadeo de rendición. Cedric aprovechó para penetrarla con un dedo y ella arqueó la espalda. Cedric sacó el dedo y lo lamió provocando que ella sintiera un fuego recorrerla entera. Sin darle tiempo a más, enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamerla, a mordisquearla, a volverla loca.

-¡Cedric!-Dijo una y otra vez hasta que arqueó su espalda, dejando solo su cabeza apoyada en la cama y tirando del pelo del chico. Cedric no la dio descanso. Hermione cayó en la cama y se quedó de lado. Cedric la giró y Hermione quedó boca abajo. Él acarició sus piernas hasta que las dejó dobladas. Comenzó a besarle la columna vertebral y Hermione tembló de anticipación. Cedric buscó la cajita y Hermione se estiró hasta cogerla. Se giró quedando frente a frente a él, bajó sus boxers y acarició su pene. Cedric tembló ante sus caricias. Ella rompió el plástico protector del condón y se lo colocó con sumo cuidado. Cedric había cerrado los ojos y no los abrió hasta que ella le rozó de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de la castaña. Cedric colocó ambas manos en sus caderas y la inmovilizó. Rozó su entrada repartiendo su humedad y después entró en ella, mucho más profundo que en otras ocasiones en la primera estocada. Ambos gimieron. Hermione especialmente alto al sentir como sus paredes se contraían. Cedric besó su espalda y comenzó con un ritmo lento, muy lento. Hermione suspiró agradecida.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó parando sus movimientos. Ella asintió y él empezó a moverse de nuevo, acariciando sus pechos, pero no le estaba gustando del todo. Salió de ella y Hermione le miró con duda.-Quiero verte, quiero ver como te sonrojas, como muerdes tus labios, quiero besarte y que me toques...tu espalda es preciosa, pero prefiero tus gestos.-Hermione se dio la vuelta y le besó con cariño. Cedric la penetró y ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda. Cedric gruño en el besó y aumentó el ritmo.

-Mm-más-Pidió la castaña. Cedric besó en el centro de sus pechos y acarició su vientre. Después colocando cada una de sus manos en sus caderas y las alzó. Después entró en ella y Hermione gimió. El ritmo se volvió desesperado. Cedric gimió su nombre y Hermione apretó sus nalgas con los talones. Cedric soltó sus caderas y acarició sus mejillas, Hermione notó que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos cuando alcanzó el climax y Cedric besó su cuello siguiéndola.

-Ee-eres perfecta.-Dijo con la respiración alterada.

-Tu si que lo eres.-Dijo jugando con su pelo.-Gracias por estos maravillosos orgasmos.-Dijo con sinceridad. Cedric besó su clavícula.

-No te duermas...todavía hay más...-Y Hermione sonrió. Por supuesto que hubo más, cuando acabó sobre su pecho, totalmente agotada y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pudo ver que el reloj marcaba las cinco menos cuarto de la madrugada. La caja recien estrenada de preservativos había descendido desde el inicio de la noche y Cedric la abrazó antes de besarla con amor. Tras eso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, expresando en ellos algo que a ambos se les escapaba. Hermione besó su pechó, allí donde latía su corazón y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo le pareció escuchar un "creo que te quiero, Hermione" peró supuso que sería parte de sus sueños porque él no podía decirla eso, ¿no?

**oOoOoOo**

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí: GRACIAS!**

**Me alegro que os haya gustado, la verdad tenía mis dudas porque este es mi primer fic con rango M y hay veces que según escribo me digo...¡qué calor! Espero que este capítulo os guste!**

**Adriu: **gracias! Me alegro que te guste esta parejita, la primera vez que escribi sobre ellos dije, estás loca...pero esque me gustan! Jejeje, nos leemos!

**Alastor82: **yo tmb! Creo q mi mente se ha pervertido un poco...pero bueno estamos en invierno, hace frío...quizas sea un mecanismo de defensa...Besos!

**DiAnIzLoCa : **gracias de verdad! La verdad esq el primer fic en el q los junté me dije esto es una locura, pero no me digas q no quedan monos? Si te gusta esta pareja tengo otros dos fics en los que sale esta parejita: La nueva Hermione Granger y Paciencia. Besos!

**Salesia: **creía que me matariais porque me volví algo pervertida...es un nuevo registro para mi y no creo q sean los mejores lemmons del mundo, pero bueno hay que dar pinitos en nuevos registros, no? Asiq me tire a la piscina...o quizas al volcan...porque subio la temperatura!xD Sobre tu pd, si ganó este Cedric y me convenció con faciliada. Jajaja. Besos!

**Kottecitta**: me alegra que no te haya defraudado! Y eso?q te pasa?Espero que te mejores y q lo que te tiene de bajón se solucione pronto!Besooos!

**HartaDeSiempreLoMismo**: hola, como no se tu nombre pues solo hola. Primero gracias por pasarte por los fics y dedicar tiempo a leerlos! Tmb gracias por dejar tu opinión. La verdad no me había dado cuenta de lo q dices en tu analisis, cuando me llega la inspiración escribo y para mi cada historia es diferente, pero intentaré buscar otra linea de inspiración o algo para futuras historias. Besos!

**BESOS!**


	5. Viviendo días de pasión

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**UNA NOCHE LOCA:**

**5-****Viviendo días de pasión:**

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo le pareció escuchar un "creo que te quiero, Hermione" peró supuso que sería parte de sus sueños porque él no podía decirla eso, ¿no?

El despertador de Cedric sonó solo tres horas después y ambos gimieron molestos por el sonido. Hermione se tapó más con el edredón y se soltó del abrazo del castaño al darse la vuelta. Cedric se tapó la cabeza con la almohada mientras apagaba el despertador. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado y... tremendamente feliz. Abrazó de nuevo a la mujer que estaba en su cama y besó su cuello. Hermione jadeó al sentir algo duro en la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Cedric?-Dijo con voz ronca entre dudosa y sorprendida.

-¿Esperabas que fuera otra persona?-Dijo el algo molesto.

-No seas idiota.-Dijo Hermione alejándose de él.

-¡Eh!-Dijo atrayéndola hacia él de nuevo.-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Dijo volviendo a besarla, esta vez en el hombro.-¿Y dónde quedan los buenos días?

-No puede ser...-Dijo en un ronroneo.-Solo han pasado...-miró el reloj.-tres horas y ya estas así...¿te tomas algo?-Cedric rompió a reir.

-Si...tomo Hermione Granger con chocolate...-Ella enrojeció. Después una vena traviesa se apoderó de ella. Se estiró en la cama y cuando estuvo segura de tener fuerzas, bajó la mano hasta la erección que golpeaba el lateral de su vientre y la rodeó. Después comenzó a deslizar su mano lentamente, mirando a Cedric fijamente a los ojos antes de besarle. Cedric gruñó en el beso y Hermione sonrió mientras apretaba ligeramente sus testículos. Cedric rompió el beso y Hermione aprovechó para parar. Él la miró suplicante, pidiéndole por más.

-¿Te das por satisfecho con tus buenos días?-Cedric la miró fijamente, intentando analizar esas palabras, encontrarlas significado.-¿Te has quedado sin palabras?-Dijo con una sonrisita antes de que su boca bajara hacia el sur y rodeara con los labios su glande.

-Mmm.-Fue todo lo que consiguió decir. Hermione succionó, dejando que al separar sus labios del pene sonara la succión con una especie de plop.-Hermione...-Dijo en un jadeo.

-¿Estás listo para un poco más de Hermione Granger con chocolate?-Dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, moviendo sus cadera. Cedric paró los movimientos, alargó la mano hacia la mesilla y cogió un condón sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione se pedió en su mirada gris y soltó un gritito cuando la penetró.

-Siempre estaré listo, mi niña traviesa.-Dijo antes de salir completamente de ella y volver a entrar.

-Mm-me...gus...ta...-Consiguió decir antes de empezar a moverse mientras se acariciaba los pechos. Cedric unió sus manos a las de ella e imitó sus movimientos. Hermione gimió y comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, Cedric aprovechó para acompañar sus movimientos y ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez. Hermione sonrió complacida y se reacomodó en el pechó del castaño. Cedric le retiró el pelo para poder observar su perfil. ¿Y si faltaban hoy al trabajo? Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la hora.-¡CEDRIC!-Él se tensó.-¡Son las ocho y media! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-Cedric se relajó y la cogió en brazos. Nada de faltar...

-Eso nos obliga a ducharnos juntos...de nuevo.-Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Hermione dejara de respirar y luego suspirara.

Quince minutos después Hermione buscaba como loca su ropa y su varita para desaparecerse a su casa. Cedric rodeó su cintura mientras le ponía la varita frente a sus ojos.

-Te esperaré en la oficina con el desayuno.-Dijo antes de besar su cuello y soltarla. Hermione asintió, no podía hacer mucho más, bueno si, suspirar y besarle pero tenía que llegar a la oficina puntualmente. Cuando se apareció en su casa se tapó la cara con las manos al ver su reflejo en el espejo con una enorme sonrisa. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue hasta la cocina, donde guardaba sus pociones, y se tomó su dosis. Después se miró de nuevo en el espejo, había conseguido ocultar su ojeras y una marca en el cuello y sonrió feliz. Estaba cansada y hambrienta pero se sentía muy bien consigo misma.

o0o0o0o

Al llegar a la oficina, Bea la miró con furia.

-Su nuevo secretario está aquí...-Dijo la chica entre dientes. Hermione la miró sin entender, ella no había elegido a nadie ayer para ocupar el puesto. Entró en la oficina y se encontró al chico, sentado y mirando su móvil.

-Bb-buenos días.-Dijo sorprendida.

-¡Buenos días, Hermione!-Dijo el chico levantándose y abrazándola.

-¿Eric? ¡Oh, dios mio, Eric!-Dijo feliz.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ayer me llamaron, era Luna y me dijo que tenía trabajo para mi...nunca pensé que tu fueras a ser mi jefa...-Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon a alguien toser. Cedric miraba al chico fijamente, con una mirada fría.

-¡Cedric, él es Eric!-Dijo la castaña.-Mi secretario...-

-Cuando puedas vienes a mi oficina...-Dijo seriamente y salió por la puerta lateral hacia su despacho. Hermione miró a Eric sin entender.

-Aa-ahora vengo...-Dijo sorprendida por la reacción del chico. ¿Dónde quedaba el chico dulce de esta mañana?-¿Cedric?-El castaño estaba a punto de tirar la rosa roja que había comprado para ella, se sentía idiota.

-Desayuna...no quiero que te desmayes o algo...-Dijo sin mirarla y dejando la rosa en la mesa.

-Cedric...¿qué te pasa?-Dijo acercándose a él.

-Veo que te llevas _muy bien_ con tu secretario...-Dijo mirándola con furia.

-¿Estás celoso?-Preguntó sorprendida.-¡Estás celoso!-Afirmó con una sonrisa en la cara.-Para tu información...si, conozco a Eric desde los cinco años, ha sido mi vecino toda mi vida y fui con él al colegio hasta los once años...-Cedric suavizó ligeramente si mirada.-Y lo más importante...si él tuviera que elegir entre tu y yo para una noche loca...te elegiría a ti.-El castaño la miró sorprendido. Hermione cogió la taza de café y se echó azúcar. Cuando iba a beber, Cedric se la quitó y puso frente a ella la rosa.

-Estaba celoso.-Dijo colocando un mechón de su pelo y dejando su mano en la mejilla de la chica, que cerró los ojos maravillada por todas las cosas que se despertaban en ella con una simple caricia.

-Creo que lo he notado...-Dijo aceptando la rosa.

-Vamos, siéntate...tenemos que desayunar.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Hermione sonrió.-Aparte de esta...-Hermione asintió.-¿Por qué sabes que se quedaría conmigo?-

-Bueno...es una larga historia...mi madre siempre decía que Eric estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo no notaba nada más que cariño de amigos. Un verano, Luna vino a casa durante un mes y conoció a Eric. También vino Harry. Luego todos íbamos a casa de Ginny y Ron. En ese mes, Luna encontró en Eric una cura para Neville y Eric...encontró a Harry...fue muy gracioso cuando Eric besó a Harry frente a nosotras...-Dijo con una sonrisa recordando el momento.

-¿Y cómo le besó?-Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Pues no se...un beso normal.-Cedric la abrazó por detrás y besó su mejilla.

-¿Asi?-Hermione negó, se giró en el abrazó y se puso ligeramente de puntillas para besarle. Ambos perdieron el control del beso.-¿Aa-así?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Nn-no...-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Comemos juntos?-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Mmm...iba a comer con Eric...-El teléfono sonó.

-¿Si?...entiendo...no hay problema...ahora mismo subo.-Dijo antes de colgar.-Te veré luego.-Dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.-Desayuna.-Dijo antes de separarse de ella.

Cedric entró en el despacho de Draco y vio que también estaba Blaise.

-Dime-Dijo Cedric.

-No, dinos tu.-Dijo-exigió Blaise.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué hay entre tu y Hermione? Astoria no deja de sonreir cuando os menciono a alguno de los dos aunque sea para decir algo del trabajo.

-Mmm...-Cedric se pasó la mano por el pelo.-Es...complicado...-

-Muy complicado no puede ser si aceptó salir contigo...y todo por unas flores...-Cedric sonrió. Si ellos supieran el porqué de su aceptación...

-Deja de ser infantil, Blaise. Cedric consiguió lo que tu no y punto.

o0o0o0o

Hermione salía de la oficina muerta de sueño. Bufó molesta cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo. Cedric sonrió. Por fin podía estar a solas con ella.

-Hola, señorita Granger.-Hermione apartó de golpe la vista de su móvil y sonrió.

-Señor Diggory...-Dijo acercándose a él. Otra vez esa fuerza atrayente, otra vez esa perdida de control sobre su mente tomando el mando su cuerpo. Empujó a Cedric contra la pared y le besó. El castaño contestó con pasión. Obligló a la castaña a caminar hasta la pared y allí alargó la mano para pulsar el botón que detenía el ascensor.

-Te he echado de menos...-Dijo mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

-Ce...dric...-Dijo en un suspiró mientras ladeaba la cabeza y le permitía un mayor acceso.

-Tu casa o la mía...-Dijo mientras masajeaba sus pechos sobre la ropa.

-¡La que quieras!-Dijo sorprendida, el sueño había desaparecido, el hambre y el agotamiento también. Cedric puso de nuevo en movimiento el ascensor y sonrió. Llegaron a casa de Hermione, le dejó el tiempo justo para coger ropa para mañana y se desapareció con ella. Fue tocar suelo firme y lanzarse una hacia el otro, para besarse desesperados.-¡¿Qq-qué nos...pasa?-Dijo Hermione entre besos.

-Ni la más puta idea...pero me encanta.-Dijo con sinceridad. Fueron quitándose ropa mientras se besaban y caminaban hacia la habitación. Una vez allí hubo una lucha de voluntades por ver quien era el que tomaba el control. Hermione se rindió en cuanto notó los primeros síntomas de su orgasmo gracias a los dedos de Cedric.

-¡Cedric!-Dijo cuando él se alejó. El castaño buscó su corbata y sonrió.

-Me debes una cosa...-Dijo con un brillo travieso. Entrelazó las manos de la castaña y las anudó con su corbata. Hermione tembló de anticipación.-Prepárate para lo que viene...quiero que grites mi nombre...quiero que gimas y que te corras hasta quedarte sin fuerzas.-Dijo Cedric mientras se deshacía de sus boxers. Hermione solo pudo tragar en grueso. Cedric acarició sus piernas por la parte exterior y Hermione las abrió por respuesta. Cedric sonrió, tiró ligeramente de ella para acercarla a él y la besó. Después sujetó su cadera, fijándola y la penetró con fuerza. Hermione se arqueó y notó como el orgasmo que hacia unos minutos llamaba a la puerta para ser liberado ahora la empujaba. Cedric salió de ella y repitió la acción. Esta vez Hermione notó como sus manos chocaban con el cabecero de su cama y gimió. ¡Por todos los santos, como le estaba gustando ese Cedric dominador! Él la miró y Hermione se agarró como pudo al cabecero. Esta vez la embestido fue más profunda, el pene de Cedric entró tan dentro de ella que Hermione gritó su nombre mientras sus paredes se contraían con fuerza. Cedric gimió, esperó unos segundos y empezó a moverse con velocidad y fuerza, Hermione solo podía gemir y gritar su nombre. Deseaba quitarse esa estúpida corbata y arañar su espalda. Cedric adivinando sus deseos sonrió.

-Después gatita...-Hermione se humedeció los labios y peceó en busca de aire.-Dime que te falta poco...-Pidió el castaño entre jadeos. Hermione estaba tan perdida en el placer que no pudo responder, gritó mudamente cuando sintió los dedos de Cedric en su clítoris y se sujetó con más fuerza al cabecero, arqueándose y moviendo las caderas para que buscaran la de Cedric. Cedric mordió su pezón y gruño su nombre mientras se liberaba. Hermione le acompañó sin dudar. Ambos intentaban normalizar su respiración. Cedric liberó las manos de Hermione y ella le besó el cuello como agradecimiento. Los brazos del castaño la rodearon, dispuestos a guardar su sueño. Pero Hermione no tenía esa intención. Comenzó besando su cuello, su pecho y sus ambominales. Terminó en su ingle. Cedric la miró sorprendido.

-Has dicho después...-Dijo en un medio ronroneo. Cedric soltó una carcajada que pasó a ser un jadeo cuando notó la boca de Hermione rodeándole. Hermione comenzó a lamer y chupar con calma, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento. Después aceleró el ritmo, rompiendo el contacto visual y Cedric solo podía dejarse llevar por la sensación. Solo abrió los ojos cuando notó que ella se alejaba. Lo que vio casi le provoca correrse. Hermione estaba a su lado, con las piernas abiertas, esperándole.

-Mm-me vas a matar...-Dijo acariciándola con devoción.

-De placer...-Dijo con una sonrisa. Cedric asintió y entró en ella. Como respuesta Hermione pasó la llema de sus dedos por la espalda. Cedrio sonrió.

-Mm-mi gatita...-Dijo entre embestidas. Hermione sustituyó las llemas por la uñas y Cedric gimió acelerando el ritmo.-Mm-mi leo...na-Corrigió y Hermione rodeó sus caderas complacida. Tres embistes después ambos respiraban agitados, sudorosos, agotados y con una sonrisa en su cara. Sin poder decir nada, se quedaron dormidos, con él todavía en ella, con las piernas de Hermione abrazando su cadera y con su mano perdida en el pelo rebelde del chico.

Hermine despertó con el amanecer. Sus músculos vaginales protestaron y se contrageron, rodeando algo que no debería estar ahí. Jadeó sorprendida y Cedric sonrió dormido, abrazándola con fuerza. Hermione intentó volver a dormir, pero solo podía pensar en el pene de Cedric dentro de ella, en haber dormido con él dentro, en lo húmeda que se estaba poniendo. Ronroneó en respuesta a la vuelta a la vida de su acompañante nocturno. Contrajo sus músculos y Cedric despertó con algo de desorientación. Pestañeó varias vaces hasta que notó lo unido que estaba a ella. La forma en la que le rodeaba.

-Hermione...-Fue todo lo que pudo decir con su voz ronca, tanto por el despertar como por su excitación.

-Buenos días...-Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo serán, preciosa.-Dijo mientras sonreía con la mirada oscurecida. Después la besó y empezó a moverse, lentamente, dejando que ella le sintiera completamente. Sus brazos acariciaron sus costados hasta que ambas palmas se situaron bajo su ombligo. La embistió con fuerza.-¿Me sientes?-Dijo mirándola fijamente. Hermione solo pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ¡ya lo creo q le sentía?

-Ced...-Él repitió la operación y Hermione gimió desesperada.-¡Dios!

-No soy dios, cariño...-Dijo aumentando la velocidad y parando de golpe.

-Mm-mas.-

-¿Quieres más?-Dijo perdiéndose en el placer. ¡Ella era perfecta!

-Siiii.-Dijo como pudo, alargando la i en un gemido. Cedric obedeció y comenzó a penetrarla, fuerte, rápido y duro. Hermione le besó intentando acallar sus vergonzosos gemidos y Cedric bebió de ella como un sediento en un desierto. El orgasmo fue abrumador para ambos. Quedaron abrazados, sudorosos y en silencio; ambos sin poder hablar, bastante es que respiraban.

-¿Has...-Cedric se aclaró la voz.-¿Has dormido bien?-Dijo saliendo de ella.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Hermione acurrucándose en su pecho. Cedric sonrió.

-¿Te apetece si hoy vamos a cenar?-Hermione encogió los hombros.-Iremos a cenar.-Dijo acariciando su espalda sin ningún patrón. El silenció fue roto por el sonido del estómago de Hermione pidiendo atención. Hermione enrojeció y Cedric sonrió.-Hora de desayunar.-Dijo sonriendo.-Ve a ducharte o quédate aquí, volveré con el desayuno.-Dijo besando su cuello y saliendo de la cama. Hermione observó con deleite como se ponía los boxers y con orgullo las marcas en su espalda. _¡Oh, yes!_ Gritó su conciencia.

-Se levantó y fue directamente a la ducha. Salió envuelta en una toalla y miró en la habitación. Se mordió el labio y finalmente se atrevió a abrir su armario. Pasó las manos entre sus camisas y cogió una. Se la puso y entró de nuevo al baño para secarse el pelo. Cuando volvió a salir, a Cedric casi se le cae la bandeja con el desayuno. Sus pupilas se dilataron y de su mirada gris solo quedó un pequeñísimo círculo exterior. Tragó en seco y se acercó a ella con pasos felinos. Hermione jadeó cuando le acercó a él y la besó. Casi se marea en el beso.

-Ya se...que camisa me pondré hoy.-Dijo sobre sus labios. Hermione sonrió. Cedric caminó hasta la cama y se sentó. Palmeó el espacio entre sus piernas y Hermione lo aceptó encantada. Sobre las suyas descansaba la bandeja y cuando el chico vio una sonrisa de aprobación, comenzaron a darse de desayunar.

Hermione pensó que acostumbrarse a todo esto era sencillo. Muy sencillo. Tan sencillo como respirar y sintió cierto miedo. Solo era un pacto, cuando terminara...nada les uniría.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Cedric masajeando sus hombros.

-¿Eh?-Dijo sin complender.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Nn-nada.-Dijo sonriendo. Él lo dejó pasar.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó de nuevo a la oficina con el tiempo justo. Esta vez, fueron en un solo coche y cuando entraron juntos en el ascensor la gente les miró de arriba a abajo. Ambos iban con una sonrisa a pesar de la lluvia, el frio y los atascos.

Al entrar en su oficina se encontró con Pansy, Astoria, Ginny y Luna.

-Y nosotras preocupadas...¡viene de follar!-Dijo Pansy

-¡Pansy!-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¿Pero tu te has visto la cara?-Dijo la morena empezando a reirse.

-¡¿Luna?-Dijo Eric entrando sin llamar.

-¡ERIC!-Dijo la rubia feliz. Ginny se tensó. Solo de pensar que ese hombre había besado a _SU_ Harry...

-Bueno...y ¿qué tal?-Dijo Astoria.-¿Qué nota le ponemos?-

-¡Astoria! Yo no pongo notas...-Dijo enrojeciendo. ¡Cedric estaba solo a una puerta! El castaño que iba a entrar porque quería picarla un poco, sonrió tras la puerta.

-Mmm...eso suena a sobresaliente o matrícula.-Hermione sonrió y las chicas gritaron.

-¿Esta todo bien?-Dijo Cedric fingiendo preocupación. Hermione fulminó a todas con la mirada, incluido a Eric. Las chicas se miraron y empezaron a reirse y Cedric tuvo que aguantar una carcajada.-¿Puedes venir un momento? Hay unos informes que quiero que veas.-

Hermione asintió y caminó con la cabeza baja hacia su oficina. Cedric sonrió enternecido.

-Hermione...-Dijo en un susurro en su oido. Ella se sorprendió.-¿Sobresaliente o matrícula? Tendré que saber si tengo que mejorar o mantenerme...-Dijo mientras acariciaba su cadera.

-Cedric...-Dijo lastimosamente. Él beso su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo ligeramente.-Por favor...-Dijo notando como estaba a punto de perder el control e importarle una mierda donde estaba. Cedric la giró y besó apasionadamente. Hermione notó que no era la única afectada.-Ma-matricula.-Dijo cuando rompieron el beso.

-Tr-trabajaré por la excelencia...-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Ahora, miremos los informes antes de que decida darle un nuevo uso a la mesa...me vuelves loco.-Dijo antes de volver a besarla.

En la otra habitación, esperaban ansiosas. Finalmente mandaron a Eric con un "recado" para que hiciera averiguaciones. Eric entró llamando previamente y se encontró a Cedric sentado, con Hermione imitándole y enfrascados en unos informes. Hermione subrayaba datos y Cedric los leía luego con interés.

-¿Si?-Dijo el castaño recolocándose la erección molesto.

-Tt-tengo un mensaje para Hermione.-La castaña siguió con la vista fija en los informes. No podía levantar la vista y dejar de morderse el labio...los dedos de Cedric la estaban volviendo tan loca...

-Déjalo ahí, solo nos quedan dos hojas y terminamos...-Dijo Cedric con una sonrisa. Eric asintió.

Regresó a la oficina y explicó la situación.

-¡Pues que sosos! Yo quería que me dijeras que estaban en plena faena...hubiera sido muy gracioso bromear con ello delante de Hermione...-Dijo la morena.

-Si...-Dijeron todas, secundándola.

En el despacho, Hermione se agarró al escritorio con fuerza para no emitir ningún ruido. Cedric volvió a recolocarse la erección.

-Terminamos-Dijo soltando la última hoja. Hermione suspiró.

-¿Cc-comemos juntos?-Dijo ella recuperando su respiración. Cedric sonrió.

-Donde tu quieras...-Dijo antes de besarla.

**oOoOoOo**

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí: GRACIAS! Espero que este capítulo os guste! Estoy trabajando en subir entre mañana y pasado un nuevo capi de Fundiendo el hielo de tu corazón...pero no se si podré tenerlo a tiempo. Si no fuera así...os deseo una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Espero que los polvorones no se suban mucho!Disfrutad de los regalitos de Papa Noel/Reyes Magos!**

**Adriu: **yo también pienso q es muy inmaduro para ella!Y Cedric...como tu dices es Cedric...Besos!

**Alastor82: **jajaja, y seguimos subiendo de temperatura...si, hace caloooor!Besoos!

**DiAnIzLoCa : **gracias de verdad! La verdad esq el primer fic en el q los junté me dije esto es una locura, pero no me digas q no quedan monos? Si te gusta esta pareja tengo otros dos fics en los que sale esta parejita: La nueva Hermione Granger y Paciencia. Besos!

**Salesia: **no siempre iba a poner a Ginny de mala...tengo q reconciliarme un poco con ella...jajaja, bueno me consuela saber q mientras caliento tu pc, tienes a un buen dispuesto marido para hacer de Cedric cuando lo necesites...nos leemos mami!Besoos!

**Kottecitta**: gracias por compartir conmigo tu mal momento. Hay veces q se pasan por malos momentos de pareja, pero cuando se superan suelen hacer mas fuerte la relacion! No se que decirte como consejo, pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar le pediría q confiara en mi, q no por ir a la universidad voy a dejarle...Gracias por tus palabras, me emociona mucho saber q lo q escribo le llega a alguien!Besoos enormesss!

DiAnIzLoCa: jajaja, si son puro fuego!Arden el uno por el otro...los links de los fics, quieres de todos los q he escrito? Besooos!

**BESOS!**


	6. Conociéndote

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y propongo una pequeña variable._

**UNA NOCHE LOCA:**

**6-****Conociéndote:**

En el despacho, Hermione se agarró al escritorio con fuerza para no emitir ningún ruido. Cedric volvió a recolocarse la erección.

-Terminamos-Dijo soltando la última hoja. Hermione suspiró.

-¿Cc-comemos juntos?-Dijo ella recuperando su respiración. Cedric sonrió.

-Donde tu quieras...-Dijo antes de besarla. Hermione sonrió en el beso y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Ese hombre era simplemente un pecado para ella. Ladeó la cabeza y notó que Cedric la miraba fijamente.

-Se que he dicho que comeríamos donde tu quieras...pero me gustaría mucho llevarte a un sitio.-

-¿Qué sitio?-Dijo interesada y sonriendo al ver que él jugaba con sus rizos.

-Será una sorpresa...-Dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Hermione suspiró, cerró los ojos y decidió que era hora de salir de allí, de alejarse de sus caricias y centrarse en el trabajo y en las locas que le estarían esperando en su despacho...-Hasta la hora de la comida, preciosa.-Dijo Cedric antes de besar su muñeca. Hermione enrojeció y asintió.

Al entrar en su despacho se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

-¡Yo quiero entrar en ese despacho!-Dijo Pansy levantándose de la silla.

-Todas queremos entrar allí...-Dijo con ojos soñadores Astoria. Hermione se obligó a dejar su mundo feliz y volver al real. Se sentó en su silla y cogió la rosa que le regaló el día anterior el castaño. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y acarició uno de sus pétalos.

-Vaya...-Dijo Luna sonriendo y mirando a Hermione. La castaña enrojeció.

-¡Wow!-Dijo feliz Ginny. La puerta se abrió y Cedric entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, burlona.

-Creo que se ha dejado esto en el despacho, señorita Granger...-Las chicas se quedaron sin habla. Hermione lo cogió y agradecida con una sonrisa, era tan atento.

-¿Lo...has...le-leido?-Dijo Pansy esperando que no fuera así.

-La respuesta es todavía no, pero no dude, señorita Parkinson que haré todo lo posible por hacer esa nota realidad...cambiando ciertos puntos claro...-Astoria le miró con ojos brillantes y soñadores. Pansy abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces antes de levantarse y decir un "¡me voy a ver a Blaise, ahora mismo!" que nadie entendió. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Hermione cogió la nota que Eric había llevado al despacho y enrojeció hasta niveles alarmantes.

_Deja de follar como una descosida con el señor pivón y cuéntanos por qué no has dormido en tu casa y por qué tienes esa cara de bienfollada. _

_Siendo sinceras, una de mis fantasías es que Blaise me tumbe en la mesa de su despachó y me ame hasta que la mesa no pueda más. ¿Está Cedric haciendo eso? ¡Lo dudo, la mesa no protesta!_

_PP_

Hermione soltó el papel como si quemara y las palabras de Cedric resonaron en su mente. _No dude que haré todo lo posible por hacer esa nota realidad._ Tragó en grueso y miró como Cedric cerraba la puerta que unía sus despachos.

-Jo...der.-Dijo Ginny.-¿Por qué Harry no es tan...Cedric?-Dijo con un pequeño bufido.

Unos pisos más abajo, Pansy entraba al despacho de Blaise como una bala. Blaise no tuvo tiempo de mucho antes de que ella le besara.

-¿Pp-pansy?-Dijo cuando ella se separó para quitarse su chaqueta.

-No hables...solo actua...-Dijo antes de volver a besarle. Pansy cogió su varita y aplicó varios hechizos. Blaise supo que nadie les molestaría. Pansy empezó a sacarle la camisa de los pantalones.-Blaise...-Dijo en un ronroneo. ¡Ella quería_ SU_ fantasía, la deseaba! Tiró de un empujón todos los papeles de la mesa, para hacer espacio a su cuerpo.

-¡Pansy!-Dijo alarmado al ver como sus informes caían al suelo.

-¡Olvídalos!.-Dijo ella antes de comenzar a besar sus abdominales.

-Pansy, para.-Dijo sujetándola para asegurarse de que ella no hiciera nada.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-Dijo preocupado. Pansy bufó molesta, antes Blaise nunca hubiera hecho esto, nunca se hubiera preocupado por ella, nunca le hubiera frenado. En su interior se pelearon dos sensaciones, quiso abofetearle por no cumplir su fantasía y quiso besarle lentamente, agradeciada porque él la quisiera.

-Quiero mi fantasía, Blaise.-Dijo con un puchero.

-¿Tu...fantasía?-Dijo sin entender.-Cariño, ayer me acosté tardísimo terminando esos informes que tu has tirado al suelo, llevo toda la semana con ellos. Tengo sueño y necesito que este proyecto salga adelante. No te sigo.-Pansy bajó la mirada derrotada.

-Da igual...-Dijo bajando de la mesa.

-No da igual.-Dijo él volviendo a sentarla en el escritorio.

-Yo...quiero...quiero que me folles aquí, en esta mesa, con pasión. Quiero que volvamos a ser nosotros, me encanta que me hagas el amor, pero necesito que me folles de vez en cuando...-Blaise no dijo nada y Pansy empezó a abrocharse los botones de su blusa. Blaise sonrió de lado.

-Se que no te he dedicado mucho tiempo estos días...-Pansy se encogió de hombros. Blaise la besó, desarmándola en el beso, controlando su voluntad con él. La morena jadeó cuando le notó tumbada sobre ella, en el escritorio. Sus bragas parecían una piscina.-Haremos realidad esa fantasía...-Dijo antes de quitarse el mismo la camisa.-Volveré a follarte tan duro que te costará andar...-Pansy gimió y le besó para que dejara de hablar.

Cuando bajó de ese escritorio, le temblaban las piernas. Blaise apuntaba a los informes con su vairta para que volvieran a su lugar.-¿Estás bien?-Dijo el preocupado. Quizás había perdido un poco el control...pero no había podido evitar que toda la rabia, la frustración, la tensión de su nuevo proyecto se liberaran en ella.

-Ss-si...creo.-Dijo mirando a sus tacones con duda.

-¿Te he hecho daño?-Dijo alarmado.

-¡No!-Aclaró ella.-Solo tengo que ir a un gimnasio para tener más fuerza en mis piernas...¡te quiero, Blaise!-Dijo feliz. Blaise sonrió.

-Ven, anda.-Dijo abrazándola. Se desapareció con ella y la tumbó en su cama. Entró al baño y cogió un tarro de crema. Cogió un poco y comenzó a masajearle las piernas. La morena sonrió con amor. Así era _SU _ Blaise: dulce y agresivo.

-Gracias por la fantasía.-

-Las que quieras, Pansy.-Dijo sonriendo. La morena le atrajo hacia ella, obligándole a tumbarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa con el proyecto?-Dijo acariciándole el pelo. Blaise la abrazó.

-Es mi primer proyecto, el primero que es solo mío. No está Lucius aconsejándonos, ni mi madre revisándolo. No es algo que Draco y yo llevemos a medias, ni siquiera Cedric ha mirado la parte financiera. Siento que si sale mal, que si en la junta sacan fallos...seguiré siendo un niño de mamá, que no sirvo por mí mismo para esto...-

-Será perfecto.-Dijo abrazándole.-Has puesto tu ilusión, tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo en él. Será perfecto, lo se.-Blaise la besó.

-Gracias.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Tengo...que volver...-Pansy le besó de nuevo.

-Esta noche haremos algo divertido, algo se me ocurrirá-Dijo la morena.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de que había pensado Cedric. Bueno, suponía en que consistiría el postre. Estaba empezando a asustarle lo que les pasaba. Ella, jamás, en toda su vida había vivido esa atracción por alguien, esa dependencia. Él la volvía loca.

-¿Lista?-Dijo Cedric dejando que saliera del coche. Csminaron un poco, pero estaba tan centrada en sus pendamientos que cuando quiso darse cuenta,Hermione se encontró en el Puente de Londres, con Cedric tendiéndole un paquetito de fish&chips y sonriendo. Parpadeó sorprendida.

-Va...ya-

-Quiero que hablemos, no se...no me quejo de nuestros encuentros pero quiero que haya algo más que lo que vivimos. Se que aquí, por mucho que te desee, tendré que controlarme.-Hermione sonrió.

-¡Me encanta!-Dijo feliz.-¿Vienes mucho por este Londres?-Dijo curiosa.

-¿Este Londres?-

-Si, el Londres muggle.-Cedric sonrió.

-Solía salir a correr por aquí, cuando estaba en la universidad. Me relajaba tras estar horas en la biblioteca. Después fui descubriendo cosas muy curiosas.-Confesó.

-¿Cómo esto?-Dijo señalando su comida.

-Entre otras.-Dijo mordiendo la patata que ella se iba a comer.

-¡Oye!-Dijo fingiendo enfadarse.

-Y bien...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Hermione asintió feliz.-¿Qué haces un sábado por la noche?-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, es un día que no trabajamos, que es tu tiempo libre, ¿a qué lo dedicas?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues...no se...hay veces que salgo, otras veo películas...realmente mis últimos sábados han sido así, antes esperaba a que Viktor terminara el partido para hacer algo...siempre que no jugara el domingo, entonces estudiaba.-

-Asique...tus sábados son...déjame pensar.-Dijo evaluándola.-Si, seguro que te pondrás un chandal o algo cómodo y nada ajustado, te taparás con una manta tumbada en el sillón y verás un peliculón romántico.-Hermione se vio descubierta y negó.

-Pues no, chico listo.-Cedric sonrió. ¡Cómo le gustaba esa chica!

-Yo no tengo problema en reconocer que normalmente me tiró en mi sillón, pongo un partido y dependiendo del frio uso un pantalón de chandal o solo mis boxers. Después si tengo ganas, salgo a dar una vuelta.-

-Sales a buscar una víctima...-

-¿Perdona?-

-Si, lo que has escuchado...sales a un pub, visualizas a una chica, y atacas...-Cedric desvió la mirada.

-Puede que lo haya hecho alguna vez...-

-Es lo que hiciste esa noche...-Dijo enrojeciendo y jugando con una patata.

-¿Si?-

-Luna me mostró sus recuerdos...no podía creerme lo que pasó...-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡Es obvio! No suelo actuar así, Cedric.-Dijo algo molesta.-Y además, el plan de ese sábado era otro...iba a deprimirme mucho y comer cantidades industriales de helado...pero me dieron el puesto y me sentí feliz...bebí más de la cuenta y...-

-¡Gracias entonces a eso! No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera sido de mi sin ti...-

-¡JA!-Dijo evitando el beso que él iba a darle.

-Estoy deseando verte en uno de tus sábados.-

-Te llevarás una decepción...no uso chandal ni veo peliculones románticos...-

-¿Lo probamos este sábado?-Dijo acariciando su mejilla. Hermione sonrió ante la caricia y se pudo de puntillas para besarle.

-Gracias por esta gran comida-Dijo con sinceridad. Cedric respondió con un beso, mucho más intenso.

-¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día! Es un escándalo Noah, tu nunca te comportes así.-Escucharon a una señora mayor que llevaba de la mano a una chica de unos diez años.

-¿Le damos un mayor espectáculo, Granger?-Hermione lo entendió demasiado tarde. Cedric dejó las manos que estaban enredadas en su pelo y bajaron hasta su culo, apretándolo.

-Abuela...¿pero no dices que el amor es lo más bonito del mundo?-Dijo la niña.

-Eso no es amor...es lujuria, cariño. No mires.-Ambos rompieron a reir.

-¿Si?-Dijo Hermione contestando a su móvil, todavía riéndose.-¡Mamá! ¿Pp-pero está bien? Si, claro que iré en cuanto salga del trabajo. No mamá, estoy empezando no puedo irme a mitad de mi jornada en mi primera semana...lo se...-Hermione bufó.-¡No pienso hacerlo, papá solo se a torcido un tobillo! Se lo vendarán e ireis a casa. En cuanto salga estoy allí. Si mamá...-Colgó mirando con furia a su móvil.

-Hermione...no hay problema...vete si lo nece...-

-¡Mi madre es tan argh!-Dijo molesta.-Hace una montaña de un grano de arena...es tan paranoica. Hace un año, me llamó en mitad de un examen, obviamente no contesté. Cuando salí me dijo que mi padre estaba ingresado, me lo pintó fatal. Casi tengo un accidente con el coche y cuando llegué, mi padre se había ido, de alta, porque solo tenía una tendinitis...-Cedric se empezó a reir.-Claro...tu te ries, como no la soportas tu...-

-Mi madre también es un caso...y eso que ha mejorado bastante...cuando decidí irme de casa, casi le da algo. Estaba convencida de que le estaba dando un infarto...solo fue un ataque de ansiedad... para sentirse tranquila, tuve que ir a comer todos los días...luego ir a por la comida...luego llamarla cuando fuera a comer...ahora estamos en la etapa de llamarla una vez al día y contarle que cosas "fascinantes" me han pasado ahora que soy un hombre...-Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reir.

-Vale...los dos tenemos lo nuestro...-Dijo cediendo.-Ven, vamos a un sitio.-Cedric la siguió, cogido de su mano. Llegaron a un local que posiblemente el jamás se hubiera fijado. Al entrar, la chica saludo con entusiasmo a Hermione.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo saliendo del mostrador para abrazarla.

-Lo se...hoy traigo compañía...a ver que elige el señor...-Dijo arrastrándole hacia una mesa, su mesa. Le tendió la carta y Cedric pudo ver cientos de dulces, zumos, batidos...-Lo descubrí un día de lluvia al salir de la universidad, me enamoré de él en cuanto puse un pie y mantenemos una gran relación. ¡Elige!-Cedric sonrió.

-Dejaré que me recomiendes...-Hermione se levantó y pidió. Volvió con una bandeja. Había varios postres, una batido, dos zumos y un helado. Al probar el zumo, supo que él también se había enamorado, Hermione cogió un trozo de gofre, le puso un poco de helado y se lo ofreció al castaño. Cedric cerró los ojos encantado, disfrutando de los sabores.-Creo...que me he enamorado...crees que podrás compartir tu relación conmigo.-Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Podría intentarlo...se que él.-Dijo señalando el local.-no es celoso...-

-¡Oh...es bueno saberlo...porque yo si.-Dijo antes de besarla suavemente y después probar el batido.

-¡Cedric, mira que hora es!-El castaño sonrió.

-El jefe no se va a enfadar...lo se.-Dijo antes de volver a besarla.

-Cedric...-

-A sus órdenes...cumpliremos con el horario.-Dijo levantándose.

o0o0o0o

Esa noche, Hermione odio más que nunca a su madre. Y empezó a preocuparse con mayor intensidad por ella. Adoraba esa cama, estuvo tentada a llevársela de casa de sus padres a su piso. No había lugar en el que descansara mejor, pero ahora...miraba el techo blanco de su habitación, no podía dormir y tenía muy claro los culpables: 1- su madre y su empeño de que ambas debería cuidar a su padre, al menos hoy. Se dio la vuelta, molesta. 2-Cedric y su ausencia. Ella siempre había dormido bien, tanto con o sin Viktor. Y hoy, no podía dejar de pensar en el castaño, en sus brazos rodeándola mientras dormía...en su olor...lanzó un grito sordo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Cuando consiguió quedarse adormilada, por lo menos sin dejar de dar vueltas en la cama...un sonidito empezó a molestarla. La cuestión es que le era familiar...escuchó más atenta y detectó la melodía de su móvil y saltó de la cama para alcanzar su bolso. Lo vació en el suelo y descolgó el móvil.

-¿Si?-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Estaría muy mal si me cuelo por tu ventana?-

-¡¿Cedric?-Dijo sorprendida.

-No puedo dormir...-Dijo con lástima, Hermione se le imaginó haciendo un puchero.

-No estoy en casa, Cedric...-

-Pues dame la dirección de casa de tus padres o ven tu a mi casa...vale, ya dejo de hacer el gilipollas, tu dormías, yo no. Hasta mañana.-Hermione se encontró con el pipipipi que suena cuando alguien te cuelga.

-¡¿Me has colgado?-Cedric levantó la cabeza y casi se tropieza con las sábanas cuando corrió a abrazarla.

-Voy a dormir.-Dijo feliz. Abrazándola, recorriendo con su nariz su cuello y sonriendo al volver a tener esa sensación de estar en casa. Durante toda esa larga noche se había dado cuenta de varias cosas: era dependiente de Hermione Granger. Extrañaba su cuerpo. Eso podía haberlo racionalizado pero se asustó cuando se descubrió abrazado a la almohada que ella ocupaba, intentando olerla, abrazándola y diciendo que era ella. Cuando a su mente llegaron la forma en la que ella se acurrucaba, la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz antes de despertarse o como sonreía. Y eso, no era dependencia física. Se levantó y paseó por su habitación, él sabía a lo que se arriesgaba tras esa noche, él sabía que ella no era otra más. Fue entonces cuando cogió su móvil y la llamó, desesperado. Y ahora, ella esta allí, entre sus brazos.

-Espero que te gusten los espacios pequeños...mi cama es de 90.-Cedric sintió la familiar sensación de una desaparición.-No hagas ruido...y mañana a las siete tienes que irte.-Cedric asintió maravillado. Iba a dormir.-Yo tampoco dormía.-Dijo escondiendo la cara en su hombro.

-Me alegro...mañana hablaremos de lo que nos pasa...-Dijo abrazándola y cerrando los ojos. Hermione le imitó y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Ella también estaba preocupada.

A las siete y cinco, Cedric se despertó y sonrió. Le encantaba esa pequeña cama. Hermione estaba sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza y con una mano perdida en su pelo. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Hermione...-La castaña giró la cara y se reacomodó. Cedric estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo. Pero recordó donde estaba y no quería problemas con su leona.-Hermione...- Esta vez ella arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos. Suspiró mientras aspiraba el olor del chico y sonreía.

-Hola...-Dijo en un susurro.

-¡George, no puedes ir tu solo...deja que te ayudemos!-Dijo la madre de Hermione gritando.

-Jane...solo me han vendado un tobillo, puedo ir perfectamente solo al baño. Deja a tu hija dormir tranquila-Dijo cansando.-Jane...-Dijo algo molesto.

-Vale, ve tu solo al baño...como te caigas no querré saber nada.-Hermione sonrió al escuchar a sus padres.

-Debería irme, ¿no?-Dijo el castaño pero la abrazó más fuerte.

-Mmm...-Cedric sonrió, Hermione Granger dormida era muy graciosa. La besó el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que mordisqueó.-Mmm...-Dijo feliz Hermione, perdiéndose en las caricias del chico. Cedric gruñó bajito.

-No tengo problema si quieres presentarme a tus padres...-Dijo travieso.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Tienes que irte!-Dijo despertando del todo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Hermione...-Dijo serio.

-Si, si...pero vete.-Dijo nerviosa. Si su madre se enteraba de que había dormido un chico con ella bajo su mismo techo...le llevaría a un convento y pedirían que la purificaran...-Por favor, Cedric.-

-Nos vemos en la oficina.-Dijo el castaño antes de besarla.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces mirando la pared como una idiota? ¿No has oido a tu padre levantarse? No voy a hacer carrera de él...es imposible...no deja que le cuidemos...-Dijo sentándose al lado de su hija. Hermione se había llevado el susto de su vida, por suerte, Cedric se había desaparecido a tiempo, eso si ella se había quedado como una idiota mirando el lugar que él había ocupado y su madre le había encontrado así. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que era normal.

-Tengo que irme mamá. Es...una urgencia del trabajo.-Jane no tuvo mucho tiempo para protestar pues su hija se había desaparecido.

Llegó a la puerta que buscaba y llamó insistentemente. No le importaba que sus habitantes estuvieran dormidos, que por otra parte era lo más normal a las siete y media de la mañana.

-¿Her-Hermione?-

-¡Hola Charlie! Siento despertaros...necesito a Luna.-Dijo como explicación. La rubia apareció detras del pelirrojo con una camisa del mismo a modo de pijama. Besó el hombro del chico y agarró a la mano de la castaña para desaparecerse. Charlie se quedó con la puerta abierta y pestañeando. Miró su reloj de muñeca y negó con la cabeza. ¡Estas mujeres estaban locas!

Hermione miró a Luna y la rubia se preocupó.

-¿Está todo bien, Herms?-

-¡No, nada está bien!-Dijo asustada.-Ayer...mi padre fue al hospital...-

-¡¿Está bien?-Dijo preocupada.

-Si, si.-Dijo sentándose en su sillón.-Pero ya conoces a mi madre, tuve que dormir con ellos.-Luna asintió.-No podía dormir, Luna. Le echaba tanto de menos...necesitaba tenerle a mi lado, abrazarle, olerle...¡no es normal! Nunca he tenido esa dependencia de nadie. Yo nunca he dependido de nadie y ahora no puedo dormir sin él.-Dijo frustrada. Luna sonrió.

-Pues esta tarde te hechas la siesta...piensa que es viernes...-

-Me llamó...él tampoco podía dormir...dormimos juntos y hoy cuando desperté...lo quise siempre así...tengo que alejarme de él, tengo que poner fin a este estúpido pacto...-

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo Luna.-¡Claro que no! Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida...dale una oportunidad, dátela a ti misma. Cedric no es ni Ron ni Viktor...-

-¡Exacto! A ellos les podía controlar, podían ser aburridos pero yo dominaba la situación y era independiente...con Cedric...no domino nada, ¡nada!-

-¿Y?-Hermione negó con la cabeza. Luna le sonreía.-Yo también cedí mi independencia por Charlie y no puedo ser más feliz.

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a la oficina sin las ideas claras y eso le hacía sentir incómoda. Luna podía decirle muchas cosas, pero la incertidumbre le estaba matando. Ella era ordenada, tenía que saberlo todo porque sino se sentía insegura y la inseguridad le asustaba.

-¡Buenos días!-

-Buenos días, Eric.-Dijo entrando en su despacho. Allí cierto castaño la estaba esperando.

-Hola...-Dijo Cedric nervioso. Durante su separación había visto ciertas cosas claras...la más importante era que Hermione le iba a alejar.

-Hola...-Contestó Hermione nerviosa.

-Ya he elegido películas para el sábado. Llevaré dos, ¿te parece bien?-

-¿Películas?-

-Si, el sábado en tu casa...recuerdas...-Dijo sonriendo. Por dentro estaba esperando el mazazo.

-Cedric...tenemos que hablar...lo de hoy no es normal...-

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo acercándose a ella.-¿Por qué no puede ser normal que nos necesitemos? ¿Por qué no puede ser normal que no durmamos separados pero que juntos lo hagamos como nunca? ¿Quién dice que no es normal?-Dijo sobre sus labios.

-¡¿Quién?-Cedric la besó y Hermione dejó de analizar todo.-¿Películas para el sábado?-Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. Cedric sonrió.

-Si, dos.-Dijo acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar mientras el resto de sus dedos jugaban con sus rizos.

-¡Esto es una locura!-Dijo abrazándole. Cedric se sintió bien, tranquilo.

**oOoOoOo**

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí: GRACIAS! Siento mucho el retraso en todas las historias pero es que he estado muy liada, entre los eventos familiares, el trabajo y las clases de conducir...asique ahora intento escribir a ratos, pero no es que tenga mucho tiempo. Para las que leeis Fundiendo el hielo de tu corazón, el capítulo lo tengo a medias. Espero subirlo sobre el viernes o así, pero no garantizo nada. **

**Adriu****: **en este capi no toda ha sido hoy, el mismo titulo lo indica. Espro q te guste!

**Alastor82:**jajaja, y seguimos subiendo de temperatura...si, hace caloooor!Besoos!

**DiAnIzLoCa :**jajaja, con el frio q hace, creo q no necesitaras helado, será suficiente con q saques la cabeza a la calle...Besooos!

**Salesia:**ay, mami, pobre tu pantalla!xD Se recuperó ya?Espero q si!Fueron buenos los reyes y te trajeron lo q pediste?Besooos!

**Kottecitta**: hola, q tal todo?mejor las cosas? Espero q si!Q te pareció el capi! Nos leemos!

**Malfoy19dani****:** jejeje, me alegro q te animaras a pesar de q la pareja no te llamara la atención! Bienvenida! Besoos!

**Laia:** gracias!Me alegra q tras mis ausencias sigas aquí, hay veces q son bastante prolongadas... Besooos!

**BESOS!**


End file.
